Loving You
by Anisaaa
Summary: "Aigoo, Siwonnie tampan sekali dan… dan Henry? Namja itu terlihat lebih cerah. Nanti aku akan tanya apa produk yang ia pakai, lalu sepulang dari sini kau akan membelikannya untukku. Iyakan, Kyuuu?" /"Bunuh. Bunuh saja aku. Ayo bunuh! Bunuh!"/KyuMin/Yaoi/BL, family, lil angst, drama, Childish!Grumpy!Min/CH.8 UPDATE/
1. Chapter 1

**Loving You**

**Author :**

Anisaaa

**Rate :**

T+ for this chapter

**Category :**

Yaoi/BL, lil angst, drama, Childish!**Grumpy**!Min

**Cast :**

**- **Lee Sungmin

**- **Cho Kyuhyun

**- **Other Cast menyusul

**Summary:**

Sungmin terjebak dalam pernikahan yang tidak diinginkan bersama seseorang bersama Cho Kyuhyun. Namja kaku yang menurutnya sangat-sangat pabbo. Sangat-sangat menyesal mengapa ia berakhir dengan suami bodoh seperti Kyuhyun yang bahkan tidak bisa mengelap kaca.

**Note:**

ff drama pertama saya, maap kalo aneh. Ini no edit, so sorry for typos. Ah iya sosok Sungmin disini terinspirasi dari karakter Song Siwon di Reply 1997 yang cinta mati banget sama Tony H.O.T, suka banget sama drama itu karena ada unsur yaoinya hahahah. Kalo ada kesamaan cerita, berarti itu sebuah kebetulan karena ff ini murni punya saya. Hak paten(?) ada di saya.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DISLIKE? GO AWAY!**

**ENJOY~**

**-KyuMin-**

"YA! Ige mwoya?"

"A-a-ah, mianhae… jeongmal mianhe"

"Aish, pabboya!"

Sungmin menggerutu kesal. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya namja―yang menurutnya―bodoh di hadapannya ini membuatnya meledak hanya dalam waktu 1 jam. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana ia bisa bertahan untuk hidup bersama dengan namja aneh yang kini sedang merapikan kekacauan yang baru saja ia buat. Jika keadaannya terus seperti ini, entah apa yang terjadi pada namja manis berbibir sexy ini. _Ah michigetda_ batinnya miris.

Sementara itu Cho Kyuhyun, namja―yang menurut Sungmin―bodoh masih sibuk dengan keadaan dapur yang tampak mengerikan. Dengan keadaan panik, ia sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk menyelsaikan kekacauan yang ia buat agar Sungmin berhenti berteriak padanya, setidaknya untuk pagi ini saja. Haah, padahal namja ini hanya bermaksud baik pada istrinya. Kyuhyun hanya ingin membuatkan sarapan sederhana untuk mereka berdua. Ah uri kyuhyunnie berusaha untuk bersikap romantis ternyata―meskipun gagal―

Eh, tunggu? Istri? Istri siapa?

Ah jadi begini. Terhitung sejak 2 minggu lalu Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin resmi menjadi suami istri. Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Sungmin dan begitupun sebaiknya. Ehhhh, ANIII! Untuk saat ini Sungmin sama sekali tidak mencintai namja kaku bernama Kyuhyun. Yeah, untuk saat ini…

Mereka tidak menikah karena perjodohan. Pernikahan mereka berlangsung secara mendadak. Bayangkan saja, malam setelah Kyuhyun melamar Sungmin… keesokan paginya mereka langsung terburu-buru untuk melaksanakan upacara pernikahan. Terdengar aneh memang. Tapi inilah kenyataannya.

Sepertinya untuk hal yang satu ini Sungmin benar : Kyuhyun sangat bodoh. Ia terlalu bodoh untuk melamar istri sahnya saat ini ketika mereka berada di bar dan saat itu Sungmin dalam keadaan mabuk karena frustasi. Astagaaa, apa yang telah dilakukan Kyuhyun waktu itu?

Malam itu Sungmin amat sangat frustasi sekali setelah mengetahui bahwa 'Pasangan Masa Depan'nya, Choi Siwon salah satu member StepUp menjalin hubungan dengan seorang aktris. Hingga akhirnya ia berakhir di sebuah bar dengan banyak botol berserakan di depannya disertai umpatan kasar dari bibirnya. Lalu entah bagaimana, Kyuhyun… orang yang tidak terlalu dikenalnya ada di sampingnya. Duduk manis dan memandangnya miris karena melihat orang yang dicintainya nampak seperti orang gila. Kyuhyun, teman dari kekasih sahabatnya yaitu Eunhyuk dengan penuh kesabaran duduk di sampingnya dan menerima dengan lapang dada segala umpatan Sungmin.

Lalu ketika Sungmin mulai menangis histeris, secara mengejutkan Kyuhyun berkata, "Menikahlah denganku" sementara itu Sungmin hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Sejurus kemudian, sambil tertawa konyol Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dan berkata, "Boleh saja ahahaha" sepertinya namja manis ini memang sedang dipengaruhi oleh alcohol sehingga kesadarannya terganggu sehingga ia menjawab lamaran kyuhyun―yang sebenarnya serius―dengan jawaban sekenanya. Dan Kyuhyun yang memang sudah berambisi untuk menikahi Sungmin sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu langsung menelpon ayah Sungmin tentang lamarannya lewat ponsel Sungmin yang tergeletak mengenaskan di antara botol-botol alcohol yang berserakan.

Sejujurnya, ayah Sungmin selama ini menganggap anaknya itu terhambat perkembangannya, karena putra sulungnya selalu bersikap layaknya remaja 14 tahun di umurnya yang sudah menjelang 25 tahun. Mr. Lee rupanya sudah sangat lelah dan risih melihat betapa fanatiknya Sungmin terhadap Choi Siwon, anggota monyet-monyet―sebutannya untuk boyband StepUp―dengan bersumpah tidak akan menikah, kecuali dengan Siwon. Mendengar putra sulungnya menerima lamaran seseorang tentu saja membuatnya sangat bahagia karena itu artinya putra sulungnya ternyata sudah beranjak dewasa. Lalu dengan tergesa-gesa, Mr. Lee tanpa ragu ataupun berpikir panjang meminta Kyuhyun―calon menantunya―untuk langsung menikahi Sungmin besok pagi. _Kyuhyun… pewaris perusahan berlian akan menjadi suami putranya, kesempatan emas tidak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja_ pikir Mr. Lee gila. Sepertinya kegilaan sungmin menurun dari ayahnya.

"YA! PABBO! BERHENTI MERUSAK PERABOTANKUU!" teriak Sungmin histeris ketika melihat suaminya yang sedang sangat-sangat panik itu membersihkan bekas gosong yang menempel lengket di wajannya dengan pisau. _Aaah, wajan itu sangat mahal_ pikirnya lupa diri kalau semua benda yang ada di rumahnya bahkan yang kini dipakainya dibeli dari uang suaminya.

Kyuhyun yang makin panik mendengar amukan istrinya secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan wajan dan pisau yang dipegangnya di bak cuci piring dan membuat suara yang makin membuat istrinya mengamuk kesetanan. "Mi-mian-hae, S-sung-min-ah…" bibirnya bergetar menahan rasa takut pada istrinya.

"Haaah…." Sungmin menghela napas panjang, sedikit tidak tega melihat namja malang di depannya ketakutan karena amukannya. "Ya! Cho Kyuhyun…" suaranya melembut

"Ummamu bilang kau pernah meraih medali emas di olimpiade matematika, aniya?"

Dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran di dahi dan wajah yang pucat pasi, Kyuhyun menggangguk pelan seraya melihat Sungmin yang tengah memijat kepalanya sendiri.

"Kau juga mahasiswa terbaik di universitasmu dulu, aniya?"

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya lagi. Rasa takut dan panik yang melandanya berangsur-angsur menghilang ketika Sungmin melembutkan nada bicaranya.

"Berapa uang yang kau habiskan untuk mendapat predikat 'pintar' heh?" Kyuhyun bingung, "Kau.. Kau tidak mungkin sepintar itu dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menggoreng telur dengan benar, membersihkan rumah, berlaku normal padaku, dan… dan suaramu pasti kalah telak dari Siwon"

Ucapan sungmin terdengar begitu menusuk namun Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam terpaku di depan istrinya yang lagi-lagi memuja Siwon si member monyet-monyet―Kyuhyun mengikuti Mr. Lee menyebut StepUp―di depan suaminya.

"Sungmin-ah… Apa kau menyesal… menikah dengaku?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan, Sungmin menatapnya dengan tatapan datar lalu tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

BRAK

"TENTU SAJA!"

Meja di samping namja manis itu oleng, nyaris terguling. Dengan tiba-tiba Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di lantai dengan kepala yang ia senderkan di meja yang ia gebrak tadi.

"Hiks… A-aku seharusnya menikah dingan Siwonnie. Kalau saja… kalau saja yeoja sialan itu tidak dilahirkan ke dunia, Siwonnie pasti akan menikah denganku hiks.. hiks… hueeeeee umma kenapa nasibku sial sekali hiks kenapa hidupku berakhir dengan namja yang bahkan tidak bisa mengelap kaca hueeeeeeee" dan Sungmin kembali ke image 14 tahunnya. Terlihat begitu lucu dan menggemaskan dan wajah yang berurai air mata ditambah dengan kakinya yang menendang-nendang udara, aaah neomu kyeopta.

Kyuhyun berjongkok di depan istrinya, menyetarakan tingginya dengan namja manis yang sedang merengek lucu seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya di pasar. Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, ia mengulurkan tangannya yang agak gemetar untuk menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Sungmin. Mungkin karena Sungmin sedang berada dalam jiwa kekanakannya maka ia tidak sadar jika orang yang paling ingin dipukulnya saat ini sedang menghapus air matanya dengan telaten.

CHU

Dua bibir itu menyatu. Kyuhyun bahkan dapat mengecap rasa asin yang menguar dari rasa manis di bibir istrinya. FYI, ini adalah kali yang kedua bagi Kyuhyun mencium istrinya setelah 2 mingu lalu menciumnya di altar.

Bibir Kyuhyun mulai bergerak lembut meraup bibir shape M milik istrinya sementara Sungmin hanya mengerjap polos, masih belum sadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Lalu ketika Kyuhyun mulai mencoba memasukan lidahnya―

PLAK

"MWOHANEUN GEOYA?!(apa yang kau lakukan)" teriaknya setelah sadar apa yang suami bodohnya lakukan pada bibirnya yang sejatinya hanya untuk Siwon seorang dan dengan tidak berkepri-suami-an Sungmin melancarkan bogem mentah untuk kepala suaminya.

"Ahhhh… apayo(sakit)" rintih Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat geplakan gratis dari istri manis nan galaknya.

Sementara itu istrinya sudah kabur ke wastafel terdekat untuk mencuci bibirnya. Untuk yang kedua kalinya lagi-lagi bibir sucinya yang hanya dengan suka rela ia serahkan untuk Choi Siwon seorang dinodai oleh namja bodoh yang selalu berprilaku aneh dihadapannya. _Siwonnie, jeongmal mianhaeyo_ ucapnya dalam hati sambil terus menggosok-gosok bibirnya dengan air.

**.**

**.**

Setelah pagi di hari yang cerah hancur berantakan dikarenakan niat baik Kyuhyun yang pada akhirnya malah membuat mood seorang Lee Sungmin penggemar fanatik Choi Siwon member boyband StepUp yang terkenal dengan dimple smilenya, akhirnya hari minggu yang seharusnya indah ini berakhir dengann Sungmin yang mempoutkan bibirnya di depan smart TV―berharga tak terjangkau untuk kalangan biasa―yang terus berganti-ganti channelnya karena sejak beberapa jam yang lalu sama sekali tidak ada tayangan yang berhubungan dengan StepUp. Sementara itu sang suami tampan yang duduk belakang Sungmin, di lantai tanpa alas apapun lebih tepatnya, hanya bisa menatap iba pada benda mahal yang sepertinya umurnya tidak akan lama melihat betapa ganas sang istri ketika menggunakannya.

"Aish… Nae Siwonnie eodisseo?" tanya Sungmin frustasi

"Min―"

"MWO? KAU MASIH BERANI MENYEBUT NAMAKU, PABBO NAMJA?!" balas Sungmin galak sebelum Kyuhyun sempat mengucapkan maksudnya.

Sang namja tampan langsung mengkeret dan menghela napas panjang. Istrinya ini, kenapa galak sekali dengan suaminya sendiri? Sementara dengan Choi Siwon yang bahkan mungkin tidak pernah tahu jika sosok Lee Sungmin penggemar beratnya ada di dunia melihat fans fanatiknya yang bejibun itu istrinya malah memperlakukannya dengan sangat manis, terlalu manis malah. Hingga membuat Kyuhyun ingin menelan smart TV di depan Sungmin bulat-bulat.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan seorang Lee Sungmin yang terkenal manja, kekanakan, ramah serta baik hati pada semua orang secara tiba-tiba langsung membenci dan menghakimi Khyuhyun dengan julukan 'Namja Bodoh' setelah pertemuan pertama mereka. Semua rentetan kejadian ini disebabkan karena Kyuhyun yang selalu saja kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri setiap berhadapan dengan Sungmin, namja manis yang membuatnya serangan jantung tiba-tiba.

Ketika Sungmin memperkenalkan diri seraya menyodorkan tangan ke arahnya, dengan bodohnya Kyuhyun malah tersandung hingga menimpa tubuh berisi Sungmin. Lalu ketika Sungmin mengajaknya berbicara, maka Kyuhyun dengan terbata-bata menjawabnya. Dua hal tadi adalah _moment_ manis dan aneh―menurut Sungmin―di pertemuan pertama mereka.

Di pertemuan-pertemuan selanjutnya, Kyuhyun selalu saja mempermalukan Sungmin di depan banyak orang dengan tingkah kaku nan anehnya. Padahal sebelum itu Kyuhyun dikenal sebagai pribadi karismatik, tidak pernah membuat orang lain apalagi dirinya sendiri malu di depan umum. Banyak yang mengelu-elukannya untuk dijadikan suaminya. Namun ketika dengan Sungmin, rasanya bumi seperti terbalik.

Kembali ke KyuMin

Kedua mata foxy Sungmin kini melebar sempurna ketika melihat isi dari pesan yang baru saja masuk di ponselnya dari teman sesama penggemar fanatik StepUp. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas, dan secara tiba-tiba moodnya naik begitu saja.

**From : Kim Ryeowook**

**Minnieya**~** 2 minggu lagi StepUp akan konser sekaligus fanmeeting di Jepang, aaah aku senang sekali^^ Namun kabar buruknya, untuk fanmeeting hanya tersedia 100 kursi dan kabarnya kini hanya setengahnya yang tersisa. Ah, belum lagi dengan harga tiket konser dan fanmeetingnya yang kelewat mahal. Eotteokhae minnieya ToT**

Sungmin mencebilkan bibirnya, kesal. Membaca kabar buruk dari temannya kembali membuat moodnya turun lagi meskipun tidak terlalu banyak. Padahal sebelumnya ia sudah antusias membayangkan bagaimana ia akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya yang meskipun kini sudah memiliki yeojachingu. Harapannya, mungkin saja setelah bertemu dengannya secara langsung Siwon akan meninggalkan kekasihnya begitu saja setelah merasakan besarnya cinta Sungmin untuknya dari auranya. Tapi masalahnya, uang simpanannya tidak cukup banyak untuk membeli tiket.

Bekerja sebagai guru musik memang tidak sebanding dengan penghasilan Kyuhyun yang memang titisan konglomerat. Ia tidak mungkin meminta pada Kyuhyun, gengsi! Ia lebih memilih bekerja part time sampai tengah malam dibanding meminta uang pada Kyuhyun yang selalu ia bentak-bentak itu untuk membeli tiket.

"Eotteokhae…" ucapnya lirih nan sedih. Kini wajahnya nampak begitu mengenaskan.

"Waktu itu aku pernah menginap 5 hari 5 malam di depan rumah Siwonnie hanya untuk bertemu langsung dengannya. Namun malah berakhir dengan aku yang diusir satpam rumahnya. Lalu aku juga pernah menghabiskan tabunganku yang seharusnya kugunakan saat kuliah untuk membeli tikek konser mereka di Busan dan berakhir dengan Appa yang mengusirku dari rumah. Hiks… umma… eotteokhajyo?" mengingat kenangan menyedihkannya tentang perjuangan untuk Siwonnya membuatnya menangis untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini.

Ia memang pernah melihat langsung member StepUp itu, namun dari jauh. Sangat jauh tepatnya. Karena setiap konser, Sungmin hanya mampu membeli tiket yang harganya terjangkau olehnya. Sementara tiket VVIP hanya ada dalam imajinasinya. Haaah, mengapa untuk bertemu langsungsosok yang dicintainya saja sebegini sulitnya…

Sungmin kembali kehilangan moodnya. Rasanya, sisa hari minggu kali ini akan ia habiskan dengan tidur cantik di kasurnya yang empuk sambil memeluk boneka bunny dekil pemberian ummanya ketika berumur 5 tahun. Ia bahkan lupa jika hari ini ia belum makan apapun. Harusnya tadi pagi ia bisa sarapan roti dengan tenang seperti pagi biasanya kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak membuat dapurnya hancur dan membuat moodnya menjadi buruk. Ah menyebut nama namja itu membuatnya cepat-cepat ingin memejamkan matanya.

Sementara itu di ruang TV Kyuhyun membaca sesuatu di ponsel Sungmin, lebih tepatnya membaca pesan dari Kim Ryeowook yang tadi membuatnya senang sekaligus sedih. Mendengar isi hati yang tidak diucapkan Sungmin tentang Siwon tadi membuat hatinya ikut merasa sedih. Bukankah mereka tidak hidup dengan kekurangan uang? Mengapa Sungmin masih bingung memikirkan bagaimana cara agar ia bisa membayar tiket yang menurut istrinya mahal itu pikirnya bingung. Istrinya ini manis sekali, pasti karena ia tidak ingin menghabiskan uang Kyuhyun hanya untuk keperluan salah satu member monyet-monyet itu batin Kyuhyun percaya diri -_-

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Continued…

**Review pleaseeee :3**

**Mau liat gimana respon kalian. Kalo review sedikit berarti pada nggak suka, jadi saya nggak perlu ngelanjutin.**

**Thanks for reading guysssss^^**

August 18th, 2013


	2. Chapter 2

**Loving You**

Author :

Anisaaa

Rate :

T+ for this chapter

Categori :

Yaoi/BL, family, lil angst, drama, Childish!**Grumpy**!Min

Cast :

**- **Lee Sungmin

**- **Cho Kyuhyun

**- **Mr. & Mrs. Lee

- Kim Ryeowook

- Kim Jongwoon

- Choi Siwon

Summary:

Sungmin terjebak dalam pernikahan yang tidak diinginkan bersama seseorang bersama Cho Kyuhyun. Namja kaku yang menurutnya sangat-sangat pabbo. Sangat-sangat menyesal mengapa ia berakhir dengan suami bodoh seperti Kyuhyun yang bahkan tidak bisa mengelap kaca.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

DISLIKE? GO AWAY!

ENJOY~

-KyuMin-

"Appa…. Kasihanilah akuuuu huweeee"

"SHIREO!"

"Appa…. Huweeee jebbal…. Aku sangat membutuhkannya"

"YAH!" pekik Mr. Lee mendapati anaknya memeluk kakinya seperti anak kucing yang meminta makan.

"Appa…. Kepada siapa lagi aku minta tolong jika bukan padamu, kumuhon Appa hueee" Sungmin masih merengek dan mempertahankan posisinya meskipun kaki ayahnya terus bergerak risih.

"Aish. Sungmin-ah, suamimu kan kaya raya. Lagi pula sejak kau menikah, kau bukan lagi tanggung jawabku melainkan suamimu" nada suara Mr. Lee merendah.

"Dia bukan suamiku…" cicit Sungmin

"Mworago?"

"Ah aniyo~ Appa jebbal…." Ia menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan menyedihkan.

"Ish!"

Mr. Lee berlalu begitu saja, pusing dengan keributan yang putra sulungnya buat. Pagi-pagi sekali tiba-tiba bocah itu datang dan menyerangnya dengan rengekan manja tanpa memedulikan keadaan ayahnya yang baru saja bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Selalu seperti ini, setiap menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikabulkan sendirian maka ayahnyalah yang selalu jadi tempat merengek. Mr. Lee pikir setelah menikah kebiasaan merengek Sungmin akan hilang, ia pikir Sungmin pasti akan meminta apapun pada suami kaya rayanya, bukan pada ayahnya yang kini rambutnya mulai memutih. Beruntung dari 2 putranya hanya Sungminlah yang bersikap kelewat batas seperti ini. Sedangkan Sungjin, putra bungsunya itu terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dari Hyungnya.

Karena ayahnya meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa jawaban pasti, Sungmin melangkah ke dapur untuk beralih pada Ummanya. Setidaknya Ummanya bisa membantunya untuk membujuk ayahnya agar memberikan beberapa ratus ribu won untuk menemui Siwonnienya.

"Umma…." Lirihnya, memeluk tiba-tiba Mrs. Lee yang sibuk dengan masakan paginya dari belakang.

"Min-ah…" mematikan kompor lalu membalikan badan dan menatap putra manjanya dengan lembut. "Berhenti membuat Appamu pusing. Kau sudah menikah sekarang, dewasalah" ucapnya lembut.

"Umma… Pernikahan itu―"

"Keinginanmu atau bukan, kenyataannya sekarang Kyuhyun adalah suamimu. Bagaimana mungkin kau menjadi seorang istri dengan sifat yang kekanakan seperti ini"

"A-aku hanya mencintai Siwonnie… Umma, jebbal bantu aku merayu Appa…" kali ini Sungmin mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya berharap ibunya takluk namun sayangnya Mrs. Lee hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala sera mengusap kepalanya.

"Jika Appa tidak memberikannya untukku, aku akan bekerja part time sampai tengah malam selama seminggu!" ancamnya.

Iris Mrs. Lee melebar. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan putranya yang memiliki penyakit anemia akut itu berbuat nekat dan membahayakan dirinya untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia masih cukup trauma dengan kejadian 7 tahun lalu ketika Sungmin harus diopname selama seminggu lebih karena tidur di luar selama 5 hari 5 malam demi Choi Siwon dan 2 hari tidak makan apapun karena diusir ayahnya.

Ah putra sulungnya ini seharusnya menikah dengan Choi Siwon saja agar sifatnya berubah dan ia berhenti merepotkan kedua orangtuanya terutama ayahnya.

"Yeobo" Mrs. Lee memanggil suaminya yang tiba-tiba saja ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Sedangkan Sungmin masih mengerucutkan bibirnya meskipun dalam hatinya sudah bersorak kegirangan. Umma cantiknya pasti membantunya, aaah Appanya yang gila dan keras kepala itu selalu takluk dengan kelembutan Ummanya hahaha batin Sungmin nista.

"Yaa Yaa Yaaa…" Nah kan. Sungmin mulai menyeringai. "Appa akan transfer ke rekeningmu jam 9 nanti" ucap Mr. Lee pelan.

"JEONGMAL? Aaahh gomawoyo Appa~ neomu neomu saranghae hehehe" menyengir lebar sambil memeluk kedua orangtuanya erat.

"Aish, lepas! Ini yang terakhir!" Mr. Lee melepaskan pelukan Sungmin sarkastik lalu pergi dari dapur sebelum mendengar keributan yang makin membuat kupingnya bising.

"Yeoboseyo. Wookie?"

"Ah ne, yeoboseyo. Wae geurae minnieya?" balas Ryeowook di sebrang.

"Aku bisa datang di acara konser dan fanmeeting di Jepang hahahah" ucap Sungmin bangga.

"Jinjja? Kau pasti habis merengek di depan bumonimmu. Kita harus berangkat bersama"

"Tentu… aku menggunakan tabunganku untuk tiket pesawat dan segala macam transportasinya. Aku hanya merengek untuk tiket konser, wookie-ya. Eh, tunggu… kau yakin akan menghabiskan uang simpananmu untuk acara tour kita kali ini?"

"Aniyo~ Jongwoon Hyung yang membayar semuanya hehehe" jawab ryeowook malu-malu. Kim Jongwoon, kekasih Ryeowook yang berusia 3 tahun lebih tua darinya merupakan dewan direksi di sebuah perusahaan video game. Tentang penghasilan tentunya tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Yeah meskipun masih belum sebanding bila dibandingkan dengan penghasilan Kyuhyun.

"Kau beruntung sekali, neee…" ucap Sungmin sedikit iri pada sahabatnya

"Ya! Minnie-ya hidupmu bahkan lebih beruntung dariku. Kau lupa dengan kekayaan suamimu huh?" pernyataan Ryeowook mengingatkannya pada Khyuhyun. Ah iya, ia sempat lupa pada namja satu itu.

"Aish, geumanhaera(hentikan)! Apa kau sudah memesan tiketnya? Ah lalu kapan kita berangkat?" tanya Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya Jongwoon Hyung belum memesannya dan dia bilang kita bisa berangkat jum'at malam. Ah iya, untuk masalah penginapan Jongwoon Hyung yang akan mengurusnya"

"Geurae, kau bisa kan tolong pesankan untukku sekalian. Cari tempat yang paling dekat dengan mereka nee, aku tidak mau rugi wookie-ya. Ah, kekasihmu itu baik sekali…"

"Tentu. Eh, Minnie-ya apa kau tidak akan dimarahi atasanmu karena menelpon terlalu lama saat sedang bekerja…" ucap Ryeowook polos

Sungmin terperanjat, ia baru sadar jika selama 10 menit ia mengacuhkan murid-muridnya yang dengan sabar menunggunya untuk memulai pelajaran. Bahkan beberapa diantara mereka menatapnya tajam karena terlalu lama diacuhkan oleh _seonsaengnim_ manis yang dikenal memilki kepribadian yang unik itu. Sangking kagetnya, ia langsung mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya secara serampangan. Tidak masalah jika ponselnya rusak, toh Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan protes untuk membelikannya lagi.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Rasanya ingin sekali ia melempar sendok sayur ke kepala Kyuhyun yang menatap enggan ke arah masakannya. Apa namja ini bermaksud menghina masakannya? Meskipun belum seenak buatan Ummanya, setidaknya sebagai uhuksuamiuhuk yang baik, setidaknya Kyuhyun memakannya, bukannya malah memandanginya dengan tatapan jijik ingin muntah.

"YA! CEPAT MAKAN!" Pekik Sungmin sadis.

Kyuhyun makin berkeringat dingin. Rasanya tidak mungkin jika namja pembenci sayur sepertinya dipaksa memakan makanan yang didominasi oleh warna hijau di depannya. Membayangkan rasanya yang pahit saja membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat ke kamar mandi lalu muntah sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Wae? Kau bermaksud menghinaku? Kau pasti berpikir masakanku sangat-sangat tidak enak, aniya?" ucap Sungmin dengan nada yang terasa begitu menusuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kalap hingga menjatuhkan sumpit dan sendok yang tidak sengaja tersenggol. Mendengar dentingan benda yang jatuh itu pasti membuat Sungmin makin beringas pikir Kyuhyun.

"Neo!" Sungmin menunjuk Kyuhyun tepat di depan wajahnya. Ah ini sungguh sangat tidak sopan, don't try this at home.

"Mi-mi-mian-hae… Aku tidak suka sayur, Sungmin-ah" suara Kyuhyun sangat lirih, nyaris tak terdengar. Hanya bibirnya saja yang bergerak kecil.

Sungmin terkelu. Si bodoh di hadapannya ini ternyata tidak suka sayur. Sedangkan semua yang ia sajikan di dominasi oleh sayur. Sedikit iba melihat keringat dingin di pelipis Kyuhyun, belum lagi tatapannya yang kapan saja akan muntah jika di hadapkan dengan sesuatu bernama sayur. Namun, rasa iba itu ditepis jauh-jauh oleh namja manis itu. Ia mengambil satu sendok penuh sayur dan menyodorkannya tepat di depan mulut Kyuhyun.

"Buka mulutmu!" titah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun gelagapan. Senang sekali rasanya Sungmin menyuapinya, namun melihat sesuatu yang tertumpuk di sendok itu membuatnya bingung. Dengan penuh keraguan, namja tampan itu memasukan seoonggok sayuran yang disodorkan Sungmin untuknya ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya pelan, dan nyaris berdiri untuk ke kamar mandi untuk memuntah apa yang baru dikunyahnya sebelum istrinya kembali membentaknya.

"Telan!"

Gulp

Satu sendok penuh sayur itu berhasil ditelan Kyuhyun. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Kyuhyun merasa harga dirinya jatuh setelah dipaksa menelan satu sendok penuh sayur. Sementara itu Sungmin menyeringai mengerikan dan terus menyuapi Kyuhyun sampai semua sayuran di atas meja habis tak bersisa.

"Otte?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada mengerikan. "Kau… Dengan jabatan cukup tinggi di perusahaan berlian keluargamu dan CEO di perusahaanmu sendiri bukan berarti bisa memilih-milih makanan seenaknya. Kau seharusnya bersyukur masih bisa makan tanpa perlu bekerja terlalu keras" Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya untuk merapikan meja makan tanpa memedulikan Kyuhyun yang terdiam terpaku mendengar ucapannya barusan.

Istrinya baru saja menasihatinya. Menyuapinya meskipun dengan sayur dan diiringi dengan bentakan tajam. Aah, bukankah ini sebuah kemajuan untuk rumah tangga mereka? Kyuhyun tersenyum memikirkannya.

"Ya! Kau terlihat bodoh dengan senyumanmu itu!" Ucap Sungmin sarkastik lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja setelah selesai membereskan meja makan dan piring kotor. Biar Kyuhyun saja yang mencucinya pikir Sungmin. Poor Kyuhyunnie.

"Jangan lupa makan lalu minum obatmu, ne? ah kau juga tidak boleh lupa memberiku kabar setiap 2 jam sekali"

"Neee" Ryeowook menjawab malas pesan-pesan kekasihnya yang over perhatian ini.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook beserta pasangan masing-masing sedang berada di bandara. Jongwoon dan Kyuhyun hanya bertugas mengantarkan mereka sampai bandara meskipun sebenarnya kalau bisa Kyuhyun ikut ke Jepang untuk mengawasi istrinya, siapa tahu saja Sungmin selingkuh dengan monyet-monyet itu pikir Kyuhyun yang sepertinya mulai gila.

"Kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan, kau harus sesegera mungkin istirahat"

"Neee"

"Kalau kau lapar, harus segera makan. Jangan ditunda, apalagi sampai lupa"

"Neee"

"Kalau kau ingin pipis―"

"Aish, Hyungie aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi. Kalau aku ingin pipis aku akan segera ke toilet, aku sudah tau itu!" ucap Ryeowook kesal karena kekasihnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Aku kan hanya mengingatkanmu, baby" Jongwoon mencoba membela diri.

Sementara itu Sungmin menatap malas pasangan yang ada di depannya. Kalau Jongwoon tidak lebih tua darinya dan bukan kekasih sahabat sehidup sematinya, maka sudah sejak mereka tiba di bandara ia akan segera menendang Jongwoon kuat-kuat. Melihat perhatian Jongwoon yang berlebihan terhadap kekasih mungilnya membuat Sungmin ingin muntah.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang menatap iri ke arah Jongwoon. Seandainya saja ia tidak selalu kehilangan dirinya ketika berada di dekat Sungmin. Seandainya saja ia mampu berbicara dengan lancar di depan Sungmin. Seandainya saja ia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang mempermalukan Sungmin setiap penyakit salah tingkah kronisnyanya mulai kambuh. Seandainya saja ia bisa menunjukkan perhatian, kasih sayang dan cintanya secara terang-terangan seperti Jongwoon pada Sung―

"Ya! Mwol bwa (Apa yang kau lihat) ?!" suara tinggi Sungmin mengaburkan angan-angannya setelah melihat kemesraan JongWook yang diumbar-umbar.

"A-ah-ni-yo…" jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, terlihat begitu aneh di depan Sungmin dan membuat namja manis itu makin malu. Orang-orang pasti berpikir kalau ia membawa namja autis ke bandara pikirnya jahat.

"Sungmin-ah, sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu galak pada Kyuhyun" Jongwoon mencoba menasihati sikap buruk Sungmin pada suaminya. Meskipun dia sendiri tidak terlalu mengenal Kyuhyun. Ah, pilihan yang salah Jongwonnie…

"Aish, _shikkeuro__!" bentak Sungmin tidak sopan, padahal Jongwoon lebih tua darinya. Namja manis itu selalu lupa diri setiap ia marah karena Kyuhyun._

_"Ah, Minnie-ya kkaja, 8 menit lagi pesawat kita take-off" Ryeowook mencoba mencairkan suasana._

_"Jja, Nae Ryeowookie jangan lupa pesan-pesanku, ne?" Jongwoon mengusap kepala Ryeowook seperti anak kecil. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum manis dan mengangguk patuh lalu menarik tangan Sungmin, namun sahabatnya itu masih berdiri terpaku menatap tajam suaminya._

_"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun…"_

_"…?" Kyuhyun mengerenyitkan dahinya. Heran kenapa Sungmin tiba-tiba memanggilnya padahal istrinya itu harus cepat-cepat pergi atau ia akan ketinggalan pesawat. Apa istrinya itu akan memberikannya ciuman perpisahan? Pikir Kyuhyun eror._

_"Kau tidak mengucapkan apapun untukku?" tanya Sungmin masih dengan nada dan wajah yang mengintimidasi._

_"Hng?" Kyuhyun bingung_

_"….." suasana menjadi hening selama beberapa saat._

_DUG_

_"Pabbo!" hardik Sungmin setelah puas memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan bogem gratisnya lalu berlalu begitu saja bersama Ryeowook dari hadapan Jongwoon dan Kyuhyun._

_Setelah Sungmin dan Ryeowook tak terlihat lagi. Jongwoon melirik Kyuhyun di sampingnya yang masih mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tadi dipukul istrinya sendiri dengan mata yang masih memandangi punggung Sungmin yang kini sudah tidak kelihatan lagi. Meskipun baru saja disakiti, ternyata suami tampan satu ini masih perhatian pada istrinya._

_"Kyuhyun-ssi…"_

_"Hm…" Kyuhyun kembali ke image coolnya yang cukup membuat Jongwoon heran. Pasalnya sedari tadi Kyuhyun memang terlihat seperti namja bodoh + autis ketika Sungmin ada di sekitar mereka dan kini tiba-tiba saja aura dari bocah itu berganti menjadi lebih berkharisma. Jongwoon curiga jangan-jangan suami sahabat kekasihnya ini memiliki kepribadian ganda, atau mungkin seorang psikopat yang sudah memakan banyak korban batin Jongwoon yang otaknya ikut-ikutan eror_

_"Sungmin sebenarnya baik hati, dan sangat penyayang. Kau harus lebih bersabar lagi, nee. Hwaiting!" Jongwoon mencoba menyemangati Kyuhyun._

_"Gamsahamnida" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengulas senyum tipis lalu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Jongwoon. Sepertinya Jongwoon mulai menyesal telah menaruh rasa iba pada Kyuhyun. Bocah itu angkuh sekali, tapi terlihat bodoh di dekat istrinya batin Jongwoon sambil memandangi punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh._

_"Aigoo Wookie-ya aku tidak sabar untuk melihat Siwonnie hihihi" kini Sungmin yang mulai autis karena beberapa menit lagi StepUp akan datang dan acara fanmeeting di mulai. Duo sahabat itu sudah duduk nyaman di kursi yang berada di barisan terdepan. Setelah ini sepertinya Sungmin harus berterima kasih pada Jongwoon Hyung yang mengusahakan semua._

_"Na do, Minnie-ya. Tinggal 2 menit lagi, aaah aku tidak sabar sekali. Bolehkah aku langsung duduk di sofa itu saja" ucap Ryeowook yang ikut-ikutan autis._

_Plak_

_"Ya! Kau akan diusir bila tiba-tiba duduk disana!" Sungmin kesal kenapa sahabatnya mirip dengan Kyuhyun : sama-sama bodoh._

_"Aku hanya bercanda Minnie-ya" cicit Ryeowook._

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Dan suara tepuk tangan disertai teriakan dari 100 fans StepUp menyambut kedatangan boyband yang beranggotakan Choi Siwon, Henry Lau, Kim Youngwoon, Shim Changmin, dan Lee Hyukjae itu. Sungmin dan Ryeowook tak luput dari kegiatan berteriak seperti orang gila ketika melihat bias mereka masing-masing dalam jarak sedekat ini. Bahkan Sungmin tidak menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitarnya ketika ia mulai bereteriak sambil meloncat-loncat kegirangan. Terlebih ketika Siwonnienya melihat ke arahnya lalu menatapnya dan tersenyum manis. Aigoo, rasanya Sungmin ingin pingsan saja._

_Acara berjalan dengan sangat lancar diiringi dengan beberapa teriakan girang ketika member StepUp mulai menggoda fansnya dengan ucapan-ucapan manisnya. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai pada acara yang terakhir yaitu fans diminta menjawab pertanyaan seputar StepUp dan jika jawabannya benar akan mendapatkan hadiah._

_Sungmin dan Ryeowook terus mengangkat tangan mereka ketika MC mulai menunjuk orang yang akan menjawab pertanyaan. Namun sayangnya sejauh ini dari mereka berdua hanya Ryeowook yang mendapatkan kesempatan emas itu. Jawabannya juga benar sehingga ia mendapatkan jaket yang dipakai Henry Lau sebagai hadiahnya. Sungmin sempat kesal karena MC tidak memberinya kesempatan, kalau saja di depan mereka tidak ada member StepUp mungkin ia sudah menghajar dan mengumpat ke MC yang menurutnya curanng._

_"Pertanyaan terakhir…" ucap MC. Fans sudah berdebar-debar, ini kesempatan terakhir meraka untuk mendapatkan hadiah langsung dari member StepUp. "Apa kejadian paling tidak terlupakan bagi Siwon tentang ayahnya semasa SMA?"_

_"Yeogiyo!"_

_"Yeogi!"_

_"Yeogi juseyo!"_

_"Choneun!"_

_"Ah, ya kau…." MC menunjuk ke arah Sungmin._

_"Hng? Choneun?" Sungmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri._

_"Nee" jawab MC_

_"Waktu SMA Siwon-ssi pernah nekat bekerja di Pom Bensin. Lalu tiba-tiba ia bertemu ayahnya yang sedang mengisi bensin dan siwon-ssi dimarahi oleh ayahnya" jawab Sungmin dengan penuh percaya diri._

_"Ne, majayo(benar)" _

_Sungmin melompat-lompat kegirangan, di pertanyaan terakhir ini dia yang menjawabnya dan ia mendapatkan hadiah yang terakhir. Aaaah, bahagianya. Tanpa ragu ia berjalan menaiki panggung dan mendekat ke MC dan member StepUp yang menunggunya untuk menyerahkan hadiah._

_"Ireumi mwoyeyo?" tanya MC_

_"Choneun Lee Sungmin imnida" jawab Sungmin sopan, pipinya merona ketika melihat Choi Siwon sedang tersenyum ke arahnya dalam jarak sedekat ini._

_"Ah, Sungmin-ssi siapa bias anda di StepUp?" tanya MC lagi._

_"Choi Siwon" jawabnya tanpa ragu. Matanya berbinar-binar lucu menatap Siwon._

_"Ah, jeongmalyo? Gamsahamnida" Siwon tersenyum hingga menampakan dimple smile tampannya yang membuat Sungmin ingin pingsan saja._

_"Aku sudah menjadi fans setia StepUp dan Siwon-ssi sejak kalian debut sekitar hampir 8 tahun yang lalu" ucap Sungmin jujur dan makin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya._

_"Aah manisnyaaa, kalau begitu aku akan memberimu ini" Siwon memberi gelang yang dipakainya pada Sungmin. "Itu gelang keberuntunganku, aku selalu memakainya sejak masih trainee" sambungnya._

_"Hiks… Gamsahamnida… hiks… Jeongmal gamsahamnida Siwon-ssi" dan akhirnya Lee Sungmin tak mampu lagi membendung rasa haru dan bahagianya ketika ia berbicara langsung dengan 'Pasangan Masa Depan'nya._

_Melihat Sungmin yang menangis lucu di depannya, Siwon segera mendekap namja manis yang sudah menjadi istri orang itu. Wangi sekali pikir Siwon ketika menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh fanboy setianya. Sungmin yang dipeluk Siwon malah menangis histeris sangking bahagianya. Bahkan hingga menyebabkan beberapa orang disana mengira Sungmin kesurupan -_-_

_Akhirnya acara berakhir dengan StepUp minus Siwon yang menyanyikan lagu baru mereka. Sementara itu, Sungmin di bawa ke ruang ganti StepUp bersama Siwon di sisinya untuk mencegah terjadinya hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. _

_"Siwon-ssi, gamsahamnida…" ucap Sungmin saat isak tangisnya telah reda dan beberapa staff mengira bahwa setan yang tadi masuk ke tubuh sungmin sudah keluar -_-_

_"Cheonma. Kau manis sekali Sungminnie" _

_DEG_

_Sungmin salah tingkah. Pipinya merona hebat. Ia hanya tersenyum karena bibirnya kelu. Tangannya merogoh-rogoh sesuatu di tasnya, setelah menemukannya ia menyerahkannya pada Siwon._

_"Ini untukmu" menyerahkan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentik miniatur kamus perancis yang bisa dibuka isinya. "Josonghamnida, aku hanya punya ini" ucapnya sedih._

_"Ah, gwaenchana. Ini lucu sekali. Ah ya, nanti malam kau menonton konser kami kan?"_

_"Tentu!" jawab Sungmin semangat._

_"Geuraeyo, aku akan menunggumu" ucap Siwon sambil lagi-lagi mengulum senyum dan Sungmin melting parah._

_Sungmin merasaan sakunya bergetar. Sahabatnya pasti sudah di luar gedung menunggunya. "Siwon-ssi, aku harus segara pergi. Sahabatku menunggu di luar. Terimakasih untuk hadiahnya hehe"_

_"Perlu ku antar?"_

_"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri. Sekali lagi jeongmal gamsahamnida" Sungmin membungkukan badannya lalu keluar dari ruang ganti meninggalkan Siwon sendirian._

_"Hyung!" Ryeowook memeluk kekasihnya erat. "Neomu bogoshipo"_

_"Na do bogoshipo, baby. Senang dengan 2 harimu di Jepang?" tanya Jongwoon, Ryeowook mengangguk semangat._

_"Ah, Jongwoon Hyung terimakasih yaa. Karena kau, aku mendapatkan ini. Tadaaaa" Sungmin memamerkan gelang yang dipakainya pada yesung._

_"Ish, dekil sekali. Kau memungutnya dimana, Sungmin-ah?" tanya Jongwoon polos._

_"Ya! Ini milik Siwon. Dia bilang ini gelang keberuntungan hehe" _

_"Ah, Hyung… jaket yang kupakai ini, milik Henry lhoooo hihihi" Ryeowok ikut-ikutan pamer namun sayangnya Jongwoon hanya menatap datar kekasihnya. "Ah mianhe, hehe" ucap ryeowook tidak enak._

_"Minnie-ya, Kyuhyun eodisseo?" tanya Jongwoon heran. Hanya mereka bertiga yang ada di bandara._

_"Molla, tapi sebelum naik pesawat aku sudah mengirimnya pesan untuk menjemputku di bandara pukul 4 sore" jawab Sungmin._

_"Kalau begitu, kau ikut kami saja yaa. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu sendirian disini menunggu Kyuhyun" pinta Ryeowook._

_"Ah, tidak usah. Mungkin si bodoh itu sedang di perjalanan. Nan gwaenchana wookie-ya"_

_"Benar tidak apa-apa?" Jongwoon coba memastikan, Sungmin mengangguk mantap._

_"Ya sudah, kami duluan nee. Kalau ada apa-apa, cepat hubungi kami, OK?" Ryeowook menyodorkan kelingkingnya pada Sungmin_

_"Ok" jawab Sungmin sambil menyabut kelingking sahabatnya dengan kelingkingnya. Setelah itu, sepasang kekasih yang terlihat mesra itu benar-benar meninggalkannya sendirian di bandara._

_"Aish, kemana si bodoh itu, kenapa panggilanku tidak dijawab, ck!"_

_Sudah hampir jam 6 sore, Sungmin benar-benar gusar. Apa suaminya itu ketiduran dirumah? Ah, sial sekali. Ponselnya mati kehabisan baterai, dan sekarang di luar sedang hujan deras. Sungmin makin terlihat panik, bibirnya terus bergerak lucu mengumpat pada suaminya tanpa henti. Ia pikir Kyuhyun enak-enakan tidur di rumah dan melupakan tugasnya._

_"Kyuhyun-ah eodisseo…?" ucapnya lirih. Berlari menerobos hujan, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk melindungi gelangnya dari tetesan air hujan tanpa memikirkan keadaannya yang sudah basah kuyup._

_Sendirian, dingin, kehujanan, dan basah kuyup. Ia terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat ini, matanya mulai terasa panas. Kemana suaminya itu di saat ia benar-benar membutuhkannya saat ini? Sungmin segera menghapus air matanya ketika melihat bus melintas di depan halte. Berlari secepat mungkin di tengah hujan deras menuju halte._

_"Cho Kyuhyun pabbo… hiks" _

_._

_._

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**agak garing yaa chapter ini u,u , KyuMin momentnya dikit, jeongmal mianhae….**_

_**Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review di ch. Sebelumnya^^ maaf nggak bisa sebutin satu-satu**_

_**Keep Review please :3**_

_August 18th, 2013_


	3. Chapter 3

**Loving You**

Author :

Anisaaa

Rate :

T for this chapter, someday M

Categori :

Yaoi/BL, family, lil angst, drama, Childish!**Grumpy**!Min

Cast :

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Kim Ryeowook

- Lee Eunhyuk

- Lee Donghae

Summary:

Sungmin terjebak dalam pernikahan yang tidak diinginkan bersama seseorang bersama Cho Kyuhyun. Namja kaku yang menurutnya sangat-sangat pabbo. Sangat-sangat menyesal mengapa ia berakhir dengan suami bodoh seperti Kyuhyun yang bahkan tidak bisa mengelap kaca.

Note :

Haduh maap yaa, saya lupa kalo namanya Hyukjae udah dipake jadi member StepUp. Anggep aja Hyukjae-Eunhyuk itu beda orang yaa. Kalo mau tau Hyukjae, inget aja video Mr. Simple. Kalo Eunhyuk, bayangin muka polosnya di video SPY pas pake jas abu-abu kemeja pink. FYI Eunhyuk itu bukan fans setia StepUp kayak Sungmin, dia cuma suka Siwon doang.

**.**

**.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

DISLIKE? GO AWAY!

ENJOY~

.

.

-KyuMin—

Pukul 7 malam, rumah yang ditinggali Sungmin hampir sebulan ini terasa begitu sunyi. Namun beberapa lampu sudah dalam keadaan hidup, itu artinya Kyuhyun memang berada di rumah. 'Apa dia marah?' pikir Sungmin curiga.

Cklek

Pintu utama rumah yang kental akan kesan klasik itu terbuka. Lampu ruang tamu dalam keadaan hidup, namun tidak ada Kyuhyun yang menyambut kedatangannya. Ia masih kesal dengan namja yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu, ditambah lagi dengan tidak menyambut kepulangannya membuat amarahnya naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Rasa jengkelnya bahkan membuatnya lupa bahwa tubuhnya sudah menggigil kedinginan sejak di dalam bus tadi karena keadaan baju yang basah kuyup. Ia melirik pelan pergelangan tangan kirinya, tersenyum manis melihat gelang berwarna cokelat muda yang aman dari air hujan. Mengingat akan hal itu membuat amarahnya sedikit reda.

Cklek

Sungmin berjengit kaget mendengar suara pintu yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Sedikit ragu, ia membalikkan badannya. Dan kini, orang yang paling ingin dihajarnya berdiri kaku di ambang pintu dengan raut wajah yang sedikit kaget namun bibirnya terkatup rapat.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau—kemana saja…?" tanyanya dengan bibir bergetar.

Mengingat Kyuhyun yang membiarkannya menunggu lama di Bandara dan pulang sendirian di tengah hujan lebat seperti tadi membuat matanya terasa panas. Sementara itu yang ditanya masih membisu seraya menutup pintu pelan-pelan.

"Kyuhyun-ah…." Lirihnya mencoba memecah keheningan.

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget setelah menyadari bahwa bibir mungil istrinya membiru, belum lagi keadaan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup dan wajahnya yang agak pucat. Namun, niat untuk sekedar menyentuh keningnya, memastikan suhu tubuh istrinya, ia tepis jauh-jauh. Mencegah terjadinya hal-hal bodoh yang tidak sengaja ia lakukan agar istrinya itu tidak marah lalu berteriak padanya dalam keadaan over tired seperti ini.

Lama terjebak dalam keadaan yang begitu hening dengan kedua pasang mata yang saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Sungmin menghela napasnya pelan, lalu tersenyum miris pada namja yang di depannya. Sejurus kemudian, tiba-tiba pandangannya menggelap dan tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Flashback-**

**Airport, 3.5 hours ago**

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya. Masih pukul 3.30, setengah jam lagi pesawat istrinya akan mendarat. Ia duduk manis di kursi yang tak jauh dari eskalator dengan tangan kiri yang menggenggam boneka kelinci berwarna putih berukuran sedang. Ia tidak sengaja melihat boneka itu di toko yang ia lewati menuju bandara. Hal pertama yang terlintas di kepalanya ketika melihat boneka yang terlihat manis itu adalah istrinya, itulah alasannya ia membeli boneka ini. Toh selama mereka menikah Kyuhyun belum pernah memberikan hadiah apapun pada istrinya.

Membayangkan istrinya tersenyum walaupun tanpa mengucap terimakasih membuatnya bibirnya sedikit melengkung ke atas. Hampir 48 jam tidak bertemu, rasa rindunya terasa begitu membuncah di dadanya. Mungkin setelah bertemu Siwon, tingkah istrinya akan melembut padanya atau setidaknya intensitas teriakan dan bentakkan sadisnya berkurang. Sejujurnya, kalau saja istrinya itu meminta langsung padanya. Bukan hal yang sulit baginya untuk mendatangkan Siwon secara langsung ke rumah mereka. Tetapi mengingat betapa autisnya Sungmin pada Siwon sedikit banyak membuatnya cemburu.

**an hour later**

Menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, ia sedikit heran mengapa istrinya yang seharusnya sudah sampai setengah jam yang lalu tidak juga kelihatan batang hidungnya. Seharusnya, istri manisnya itu muncul dari eskalator yang berada di sebelah kirinya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, mungkin ia memang harus menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang yang sedang ditunggunya dan kini sedang menunggunya di depan arrival gate dengan wajah kusut dan bibir yang bergerak lucu. Sepertinya Kyuhyun menunggu di tempat yang salah. eskalator yang berada tak jauh di sampingnya itu mengarah ke departure gate. Dan Kyuhyun tidak sadar akan hal ini hingga ia memutuskan untuk pulang ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 6.30 KST. 'Mungkin Sungmin berniat mengerjainya. Pulang bersama Ryeowook dan kini ia sedang duduk manis di kamar membongkar benda-benda yang baru ia dapatkan dari Jepang' pikir Kyuhyun seraya membuang boneka kelinci di tangannya ke kotak sampah.

**-Flashback end-**

.

.

.

-KyuMin's bedroom-

Kyuhyun memandang sedih namja manis yang terlentang di depannya. Suhu tubuhnya tinggi sekali, sehingga ia buru-buru mencari handuk dan air hangat untuk mengkompres kening istrinya tadi. Ia menyentuh pelan kening istrinya lalu menghela napas kecewa ketika suhunya tubuhnya belum juga turun.

Setelah nyaris membuatnya serangan jantung karena pingsan tiba-tiba, dan kini istrinya itu membuatnya terus berkeringat dingin. Kyuhyun sangat khawatir dengan suhu tubuhnya yang belum juga turun di tambah dengan Sungmin yang belum juga sadar setelah pingsan 3 jam lalu.

Apabila terjadi sesuatu pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun tentunya tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Ini semua terjadi karena ia menunggu di tempat yang salah. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sungmin sudah menunggunya selama berjam-jam lalu pulang sendiri di tengah hujan lebat dan angin yang cukup kencang. Kyuhyun terlalu kaget hingga ia tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun ketika pertama kali melihat keadaan istrinya yang begitu menyedihkan.

Pikirannya melayang ke masa pertama kali ia mengenal Sungmin. Waktu itu, si manis yang sekarang telah menjadi istrinya itu terlihat sangat menawan dengan balutan pakaian casual dan senyum kelinci yang membuat dada Kyuhyun berdesir. Donghae, teman sekantornya mengenalkan sahabat namjachingunya itu padanya di hari jadi mereka yang pertama. Sungmin terkesan tidak terlalu banyak bicara dibandingkan dengan Eunhyuk yang memang dikenal cerewet. Namun ketika Eunhyuk mulai menyinggung tentang monyet-monyet itu—maksudnya StepUp—Sungmin berubah menjadi fanboy heboh yang mengetahui segalanya tentang idolanya.

Matanya berbinar ketika ia mulai menceritakan tentang Siwon meskipun Donghae menatapnya jengah. Terlebih kekasihnya, Eunhyuk, malah terhipnotis dengan ketampanan Choi Siwon yang di perlihatkan Sungmin dari ponselnya. Kyuhyun tidak berkata apa-apa, karena bibirnya benar-benar terkelu. Ia hanya menatap datar Sungmin yang terus bercerita heboh tentang StepUp, berusaha sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan kegugupannya ketika berada di dekat Sungmin. Kyuhyun sudah terlalu malu dengan menjabat tangan Sungmin terlalu erat dan berbicara dengan terbata-bata ketika mereka berkenalan. Ia tidak ingin menambah daftar nilai minusnya di mata Sungmin.

Mencintai secara diam-diam, lalu memendamnya sedalam mungkin merupakan hal tersulit yang Kyuhyun lewati semasa hidupnya. Ia harus berkali-kali marah pada dirinya sendiri setiap Sungmin menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah berkata kau-orang-aneh karena ia tidak kuasa menyembunyikan kegugupannya yang berakhir dengan ia yang berbuat bodoh di depan Sungmin. Seringnya mereka berempat―Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Sungmin—bertemu, membuat secara perlahan Kyuhyun merasa dekat dengan Sungmin. Meskipun Sungmin lebih sering menghakiminya dengan julukan-julukan aneh yang ia ciptakan atau berteriak padanya ketika salah tingkahnya mulai kambuh, cintanya pada namja bermarga Lee itu tidak sedikitpun memudar.

Sayangnya, hingga kini Sungmin belum juga menyadari betapa Kyuhyun mencintainya. Sepertinya, cinta memang butuh waktu untuk mereka.

"Eungh…" telapak tangan Sungmin yang sedang digenggam Kyuhyun bergerak pelan disertai lenguhan lirih.

Rasa kantuk Kyuhyun yang nyaris membuatnya tertidur ketika mengingat masa lalunya bersama Sungmin hilang. Ia membantu istrinya duduk lalu memberikan segelas air untuknya.

"Aku sudah membeli bubur, ayo makan dulu biarpun hanya sesuap. Kau belum makan kan?" ucap Kyuhyun yang sarat dengan kekhawatiran. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyuhyun bisa berkata sepanjang itu tanpa terbata sedikitpun.

Sungmin tidak membalas ucapan suaminya. Ia langsung mengambil semangkuk bubur yang ada di meja dekat tempat tidurnya dan memakannya perlahan-lahan. Ia bahkan tidak menggubris Kyuhyun yang menyentuh dahinya. Biasanya dalam keadaan normal, Sungmin pasti sudah menepis kasar tangan Kyuhyun dan membentaknya dengan kata-kata yang menusuk.

"Syukurlah, demamu turun" sepertinya penyakit salah tingkah Kyuhyun sembuh untuk hari ini.

"…." Sementara itu Sungmin tidak menghiraukannya, masih sibuk dengan semangkuk bubur di pangkuannya.

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut saat menyadari benda berwarna cokelat muda yang melingkari pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba menyentuh benda yang menarik perhatiannya itu. Namun sebelum Kyuhyun berhasil menyentuhnya, Sungmin sudah menjauhkan pergelangan tangannya. Menjaga benda yang kini amat sangat keramat untuknya. "Berani kau menyentuhnya, aku pastikan besok ada lebam di mata kirimu!" ucapnya horror.

"M-mi-mian-hae…" Kyuhyun kembali tergagap.

Penyakit lamanya kambuh lagi. Ia cepat-cepat pergi dari sisi Sungmin sebelum ia melakukan hal bodoh yang membuat Sungmin membentaknya. Ia tidak masalah jika Sungmin mengamuk dalam keadaan tubuh yang sehat, namun dengan keadaan sakit seperti ini membuat Kyuhyun tidak tega. Aaah, perhatiannya suami satu ini..

.

.

.

Monday, 7.10 am

Dining Room

Kyuhyun sedikit heran melihat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk manis di meja makan dan mengunyah rotinya. Ia terlihat rapi dan baik-baik saja meskipun wajahnya yang pucat tidak bisa menyembunyikan keadaan tubuhnya yang masih belum pulih sepenuhnya.

"Sungmin-ah…."

"Hm" Sungmin menyahut dengan deheman kecil, mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah potongan roti pertamanya.

"K-kau m-masih s-sa-kit…."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya

"Sebaiknyakaudirumahsaja" sambung Kyuhyun tanpa jeda. Degupan jantungnya kembali tak terkendali melihat Sungmin yang berpose imut dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Ya! Kau pikir aku selemah itu! Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Tap-tapi—"

"Cho Kyuhyun! Berhenti bertingkah seakan-akan peduli padaku. Aku cukup dewasa untuk mengurus hidupku sendiri"

"Mian…." jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Dadanya kembali terasa sesak. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, tidak mampu menatap sungmin yang kini seakan-akan menatap bengis ke arahnya. "Mmm… Sungmin-ah…"

"MWOYA?!"

Sifat asli istrinya kembali. Bukannya mengucap terima kasih karena sudah merawatnya semalaman, Kyuhyun malah dibentak seperti ini bahkan sebelum ia mengucapkan apa maksudnya.

"Besok… aku—akan ke Namwon. A-ada se-sua-tu y-yang ha-rus k-ku-urus di-sana"

"….."

Sungmin selesai dengan sarapannya, ia berdiri lalu membalikkan badannya. Bermaksud meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Ia masih sangat kesal dengan kejadian kemarin, terlebih Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengucapkan kata 'maaf' padanya sama sekali. Apa orang itu benar-benar bodoh hanya untuk menyadari kesalahannya sendiri? Pikir sungmin. Namun baru 3 langkah ia beranjak dari meja makan, tiba-tiba ia berhenti walaupun sama sekali tidak membalikkan badan.

"Kalau kau ingin pergi, maka pergilah. Lakukan sesukamu. Aku-tidak-peduli! Ah, kalau perlu tidak usah kembali lagi" dan setelahnya, Sungmin pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang duduk mematung di meja makan.

"_Sungmin-ah…."_

.

.

.

Eunhyuk's Café, 4.25 pm

"Bagaimana hubungan kalian? Apa ada kemajuan?" tanya Eunhyuk antusias

"Hubungan? Hubungan macam apa yang kau maksud, Hyukkie" jawab Sungmin sekenanya lalu menyesap vanilla latte yang dipesannya.

"Aish, apa sekarang kau sudah mulai menerima Kyuhyun?"

"Never! Dalam mimpimu Hyukkie sayang"

"Eh, wae? Menurutku dia sudah sempurna, memang apalagi yang kurang darinya?"

"Dia bodoh. Itu alasan utamanya. Dan yang paling tidak bisa dimaafkan adalah dia menjebakku"

"Menjebak apanya?" tanya Eunhyuk heran, pasalnya ia sama sekali tidak merasa kalau teman kekasihnya itu menjebak sahabatnya.

"Pernikahan itu… hanya jebakannya, kan? Dia pikir aku sebodoh itu!"

Mengingat kembali tentang pernikahannya membuat tensi Sungmin naik. Kalau dipikir-pikir selama ini ia tidak pernah berbuat jahat kepada siapapun, namun kenapa Tuhan membiarkannya terperangkap dalam jebakan Kyuhyun. Ini sangat tidak adil baginya.

"Dia mencintaimu, Minnie-ya. Kau harus tau itu. Dan soal pernikahan, seandainya Kyuhyun punya cara yang lebih baik namun sama cepatnya untuk bisa mendapatkanmu, ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Menurutku itu bukan jebakan" Eunhyuk mulai menjelaskan. Sahabatnya itu memang sangat keras kepala, dan seringnya memandnag sesuatu hanya dari sisi negatifnya saja.

"Terserah apa katamu. Menurutku itu jebakan. Orang jahat dan bodoh macam apa yang melamar seseorang ketika orang itu sedang mabuk. Apa itu terlihat logis, huh?" sanggah Sungmin, ia kesal bila namja yang sudah dianggap sebagai sahabatnya selain Ryeowook ini selalu saja membela Kyuhyun.

"Min…" Eunhyuk menggenggam tangan sahabatnya dan menatapnya lembut. "Setidaknya kau bisa memandang sisi baiknya. Aku harap kau mulai memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan baik mulai sekarang. Persetan dengan pikiran burukmu tentangnya. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal, eum?"

"Hyukkie sayang… apa yang harus aku sesali? Apakah ada hal-hal yang perlu kusesali? Aku tidak akan menyesal… kupastikan itu" balas Sungmin percaya diri. Si bodoh itu, ada atau tidak kehadirannya, tidak akan berpengaruh pada hidupnya pikir Sungmin.

"Yaa, aku harap juga begitu. Tidak ada penyesalan yang terjadi di akhir nanti" lirih Eunhyuk.

Sedikit kecewa mendengar sahabatnya yang masih saja keras kepala dan berusaha menutup kuping tentang nasihat dan nasihatnya. Di satu sisi, Eunhyuk memang setuju dengan Sungmin tentang Kyuhyun yang melamar sahabatnya ketika ia mabuk. Tapi di sisi lain, ia kasihan melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah diperlakukan layaknya suami secara normal. Padahal selama ini Kyuhyun sudah memberikan segalanya untuk sahabatnya, meskipun penyakit salah tingkah kronis yang dideritanya belum juga pulih. Apa salahnya menerima, pikir Eunhyuk. Ah tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah rumah tangga sahabatnya, ia hanya bisa mengingatkan, tidak lebih. Terlalu ikut campur dalam hal yang pribadi seperti ini pastinya akan tidak baik, meskipun mereka berdua sudah bersahabat dekat sejak lama.

.

.

.

Thursday, 7.45 pm

Living Room

Sungmin berguling kesana kemari di atas karpet bulu di depan tv untuk mencari posisi ternyaman. Lima belas menit lagi, acara reality show yang dibintangi oleh StepUp akan mulai. Sejak 10 menit lalu ia sudah sibuk membersihkan karpet tempatnya berbaring sambil menonton beserta cemilan-cemilan yang hampir semuanya ia pindahkan dari kulkas ke ruang tv.

Sudah 3 hari ini rumahnya terasa sepi. Yeah meskipun ketika ada Kyuhyun pun keadaannya tidak akan berbeda jauh. Mungkin terkesan agak ramai dengan teriakan-teriakan Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun. Ah meningat namja itu, membuat Sungmin sedikit merasa kesepian. Padahal jarak Seoul-Namwon tidak sejauh jarak Seoul-Busan, tetapi mengapa orang yang paling ingin dijambak rambutnya saat ini belum juga pulang. Awalnya Sungmin mengira jika orang itu hanya akan pergi sehari, namun beberapa jam setelah Kyuhyun pamit padanya ponselnya menerima pesan dari Kyuhyun bahwa orang itu mungkin akan pulang rabu sore. Dan lihat, sekarang sudah kamis malam dan orang itu belum juga pulang bahkan namja itu tidak memberikan kabar sama sekali dan ketika ditelpon tidak diangkat. Saat ia pulang nanti, Sungmin berencana untuk memukulinya dengan bantal bunny sampai ia puas.

Lagu terbaru StepUp yang sedang diputar di acara Reality Show yang baru saja mulai itu membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Melihat Siwon, pikirannya tentang Kyuhyun hilang begitu saja. Ia bahkan tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika memandangi benda berwarna cokelat muda yang ada di pergelangan tangannya.

Drrrrt…. Drrrrt….

_**One message received~**_

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv ke ponselnya yang tergeletak tak jauh di sampingnya. Siapa yang berani mengganggu acaranya bersama Siwonnienya, awas saja kalau orang itu adalah Kyuhyun ancam Sungmin dalam hati.

**From : Lee Donghae**

**Sungmin-ah apa Kyuhyun sedang sangat sibuk? Ada hal yang perlu kubicarakan dengannya dan ini menyangkut tentang kantor, namun tidak ada satupun pesan maupun panggilanku yang digubris olehnya. Bisakah kau sampaikan pesanku ini untuknya. Gamsahae**

Dahi Sungmin mengerenyit bingung. Ada apa dengan si bodoh itu, apa dia sedang bertapa di salah satu goa yang ada di Namwon. Ini terdengar agak aneh. Biasanya jika Sungmin menelpon Kyuhyun, maka ia hanya perlu menunggu 3 detik dan suara Kyuhyun langsung menyambutnya dari sebrang. Namun akhir-akhir ini, tidak satupun panggilannya yang di angkat maupun pesannya yang di jawab. Dan ketika Donghae menghubunginya untuk membicarakan masalah pekerjaan, hal yang sama terjadi. Bukankah Kyuhyun itu bukan tipe orang yang lalai dari tanggung jawabnya sebagai CEO?

Eh, tunggu… di drama-drama yang sering Sungmin tonton, bila hal seperti ini terjadi biasanya dikarenakan…. KYUHYUN SELINGKUH! Hah? Demi apa Kyuhyun berani selingkuh di belakangnya? Ya, sepertinya presepsi Sungmin benar : si bodoh itu sedang berselingkuh. Awas saja, jika si bodoh itu masih berani menginjakkan kakinya dirumahnya. Sungmin akan mencekiknya, lalu memberikan 7 bogem mentah tepat di perutnya hahahah, Sungmin menyeringai jahat.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan ucapannya waktu itu. 'kalau perlu tidak usah kembali' apa benar Kyuhyun menanggap serius ucapannya. Waktu itu kan ia hanya sedang kesal karena namja itu sama sekali tidak meminta maaf padanya tentang pengingkaran janjinya yang akan menjemput Sungmin di Bandara.

"Apa benar….?" Lirih Sungmin sedih.

**To : Lee Donghae**

**Nado Molla. Selasa kemarin dia pergi ke Namwon, katanya akan pulang hari rabu sore tapi sampai sekarang belum pulang juga. Aku juga tidak bisa menghubunginya, Donghae-ah.**

Sungmin meletakkan ponselnya asal, menatap boneka bunny berwarna merah muda di pelukannya dengan sedih. Ia memang—sedikit―kecewa karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memberinya kabar. Ah, hatinya jadi sedih, bahkan ia lupa jika sedang menonton acara Siwonnienya.

"Ah, memang apa peduliku"

Sungmin mengedikan bahunya, berusaha untuk tidak peduli dan kembali fokus dengan Siwonnienya di tv.

.

.

.

A week later

Tuesday, 5.15 pm

Sungmin berdiri termenung sendirian di depan toko buku. Matanya menatap tetesan air hujan yang semakin lama malah semakin lebat. Tadi sepulang kerja, ia ke toko buku untuk membeli beberapa buku resep masakan. Namun ketika ia baru saja melewati pintu keluar, tiba-tiba turun hujan dan semakin lama semakin deras.

Eunhyuk bilang sabtu ini adalah ulang tahun Kyuhyun. HaeHyuk Couple itu bahkan sudah sibuk dengan Surprise Party untuk suaminya sejak 2 minggu yang lalu. Namun, ia yang sebagai istrinya malah baru tahu tadi pagi. Sungmin yang pada dasarnya memang baik hati merasa agak tidak enak pada Kyuhyun bila ia yang sebagai istrinya malah tidak memberikan apa-apa untuknya. Karena bingung ingin memberikan apa, maka ia hanya membuat makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun—yang ia tahu dari Eunhyuk―sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Ia juga berencana untuk memberikannya lewat Eunhyuk. Sungmin masih tidak ingin harga dirinya jatuh rupanya.

Hari ini tepat seminggu Kyuhyun pergi ke Namwon. Namun keadaannya masih sama. Kyuhyun belum pulang dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa menghubungi Kyuhyun. Pernah terlintas di kepalanya untuk menanyakan hal ini pada ibu mertuanya. Namun sebelum ia sempat bertanya, ibu mertuanya sudah menghubunginya dan mengajukan pertanyaan yang tadinya ingin ia ajukan padanya. Tidak ingin dianggap sebagai istri yang tidak bertanggung jawab, maka dengan pasrah ia menjawab bahwa Kyuhyun pergi ke Namwon beberapa hari yang lalu dan belum pulang sampai saat ini. Sungmin juga bilang bahwa mungkin saja Kyuhyun sangat sibuk sehingga telepon dari ibunya tidak juga diangkat.

Ia jadi semakin dihantui dengan bayangan Kyuhyun yang berselingkuh di belakangnya. Jika hal itu benar, ia hanya takut orang-orang akan menyalahkannya karena ia tidak bisa menjadi pasangan yang baik untuk Kyuhyun sehingga suaminya itu menjalin hubungan dengan yang lain.

"Hhhhhhh" Sungmin menghela napas panjang, memandang sedih pada tetesan air hujan di depannya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan ulang tahunnya. Apa hobinya. Apa makanan-minuman kesukaannya. Sepertinya aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa" ucap Sungmin sedih.

Ia memandang buku-buku resep yang ada di kantung plastik di tangan kirinya. "Bahkan cincin pernikahan saja aku tidak memakainya. Dan parahnya, aku lupa meletakkannya dimana"

Terbiasa tinggal berdua dengan Kyuhyun lalu selama seminggu ini tinggal sendiri membuatnya merasa agak kesepian. Biasanya jika ia sedang menonton tv, Kyuhyun pasti ada di sampingnya meskipun dengan tumpukan berkas laporan dan laptop di sekitarnya. Biasanya setiap selesai makan Kyuhyunlah yang mencuci semua piring kotor, sudah seminggu ini ia membiarkan piring-piring kotor tertumpuk di dapurnya. Ia hanya terlalu terbiasa dengan Kyuhyun. '_Ya, hanya terlalu terbiasa'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Sungmin mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya, mencari benda persegi panjang berwarna putih yang sering diperlakukannya dengan tidak manusiawi. Setelah ketemu, ia mencari suatu nama lalu menekan tombol virtual call.

"Yeoboseyo, wookie-ya?"

"….."

"Ingat janjimu? Kau harus menemaniku malam ini. Sepertinya si bodoh itu tidak akan pulang hari ini"

"….."

"Oke. Ah ya, bisakah kau menjemputku di toko buku yang tidak jauh dari café Eunhyuk? Disini sedang hujan deras sekarang, aku tidak bisa pulang"

"…"

"Ya aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Jangan lama-lama, oke"

PIP

Sungmin melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas. Ah, akhirnya Ryeowook bisa menemaninya di rumah. Setidaknya malam ini ia tidak akan kesepian. Daripada memikirkan kapan si bodoh itu pulang dan terbayang-bayangi dengan perselingkuhannya, lebih baik ia mengobrol semalaman dengan Ryeowook tentang StepUp.

"Wookie-ya, kau yang terbaik hihi"

_._

_._

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Apa KyuMin-nya udah banyak? Belum kayaknya yaaaa, mianhae…**

**Kemarin banyak banget yang ngasih kritik-saran tentang ff abal ini, thanks banget yaaaaaaaa. Love you dehh 3 3 3**

**Ternyata banyak banget kekurangannya yaaa. Masih newbie, jadi perlu banyak belajar hehe**

**Ini ngetik buru-buru, dan publish buru-buru juga. Soalnya besok masa aktif modem udah abis, jadi takut nggak bisa update. Maap banget kalo nilai minusnya masih banyak.**

**Eh iya, makasih banget buat yang udah komen di ch. sebelum-sebelumnya. Masih belum bisa sebutin dan bales satu-satu nih, maap yaa. **

**Kecup cinta buat yang udah komen dan mendukung kelanjutan ff ini deh :******* hehehe**

**Dan terakhir, aku agak gimana gitu yaa dipanggil 'author/ thor' **

**Aku 96line, biar cepet akrab panggil anisa, chingu, unnie, atau saeng aja yaaaa. Oke ;)**

**Keep Review pweaseee :3**

August 23, 2013


	4. Chapter 4

**Loving You**

**Author :**

Anisaaa

**Rate :**

T for this chapter, someday M

**Categori :**

Yaoi/BL, family, lil angst, drama, Childish!Grumpy!Min

**Cast :**

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Other cast

**Summary:**

Sungmin terjebak dalam pernikahan yang tidak diinginkan bersama seseorang bersama Cho Kyuhyun. Namja kaku yang menurutnya sangat-sangat pabbo. Sangat-sangat menyesal mengapa ia berakhir dengan suami bodoh seperti Kyuhyun yang bahkan tidak bisa mengelap kaca.

**Note :**

Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan. But, gunakan bahasa yang baik yaaaa.

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DISLIKE? GO AWAY!**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

******—**KyuMin—

Denmark.

January 29 , 2013 : 7 am

Namja itu, namja yang sejak 6 hari yang lalu menempati salah satu ruang rawat inap di rumah sakit internasional di ibukota Denmark, Kopenhagen, berdiri termenung di depan jendela kamar rawatnya. Sama seperti 6 hari yang lalu, setiap pagi ia akan berdiri termenung memandang ke arah luar jendela. Menikmati berkas sinar matahari pagi yang terasa hangat di kulitnya lalu sesekali menghela napas pelan.

Wajahnya terlihat pucat seperti vampire dengan selang infus yang tertancap di tangan kiri membuatnya terlihat begitu lemah. Matanya menerawang jauh, sedangkan pikirannya hanya tertuju di suatu tempat yang bermil-mil jauhnya dari tempatnya berpijak.

Namja tampan itu, Kyuhyun, terpaksa dirujuk ke rumah sakit internasional di Kopenhagen setelah tenaga medis paling professional di tanah kelahirannya angkat tangan atas penyakitnya. Penyakit yang selalu ia abaikan demi seseorang yang kini paling ia rindukan nun jauh di sana.

Rencana kembali ke Seoul rabu sore setelah menyelsaikan urusan perusahan berlian keluarganya di Namwon hancur sudah. Siang itu, setelah makan siang bersama kolega-koleganya tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa sangat nyeri dan napasnye tersengal-sengal. Rasanya seperti ada benda tumpul seberat batu yang menghantam dadanya. Rasa nyeri dan sesak napas itu sebenarnya sudah biasa untuknya, namun ia belum pernah merasa sesakit ini. Bahkan rasa sakit itu sempat membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri selama 36 jam. Dan ketika ia membuka mata, yang pertama ia lihat adalah seorang dokter dengan wajah western dan rambut blonde menyapanya lalu bertanya apa ia baik-baik saja.

Pneumothorax Spontan Primer. Penyakit yang sudah dideritanya sejak ia menjadi mahasiswa semester awal. Dengan gejala nyeri dada dan sesak napas, awalnya tidak membuatnya sadar bahwa suatu penyakit tengah menggerogoti tubuhnya. Dan setelah ia sempat kehilangan kesadaran setelah selesai ujian, barulah ia tahu bahwa penyakit itu sudah lama ada di tubuhnya.

Dengan bantuan medis, baik dari terapi maupun obat-obatan, penyakit itu lama tidak kambuh. Bahkan mungkin Kyuhyun sudah lupa bahwa ia pernah mengidap penyakit seperti itu. Namun setelah menikah dengan Sungmin, gejala-gejala penyakit lamanya muncul lagi. Mungkin hanya kelelahan, itu pikirnya setiap dadanya mulai sesak dan langsung cepat-cepat beringsut ke kamar untuk tidur.

Namun setelah hari itu, hari pertama ia membuka mata setelah 36 jam tidak sadarkan diri, ia dikejutkan dengan pernyataan dokter yang mengatakan bahwa penyakitnya kambuh lagi. Bahkan kini semakin parah. Sialnya lagi, dokter memintanya untuk melakukan operasi secepatnya.

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada seseorang di Seoul yang mungkin saja kini tengah menunggu kepulangannya. Istrinya itu pasti sangat mencemaskannya, terbukti dari beberapa puluh panggilan beserta pesan teks yang sama sekali tidak bisa Kyuhyun balas.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja dari orang-orang terdekatnya di Korea, terlebih Sungmin. Ia melakukan ini agar tidak satupun dari mereka yang mengetahui keadaannya. Kyuhyun hanya ingin ketika ia kembali ke negaranya, ia terlihat seperti Kyuhyun yang biasanya. Tidak lemah dan penyakitan seperti saat ini. 'apa kata Sungmin?' pikirnya sedih. Sungmin pasti akan makin kecewa dan menyesal sudah menikah dengan orang yang lemah dan penyakitan sepertinya. Menjaga dirinya sendiri saja tidak bisa, apalagi menjaga orang lain?

Bahkan dengan keadaan kritis seperti ini Kyuhyun sempat-sempatnya mengkhawatirkan istrinya yang selalu marah-marah itu. Tuan Nam, asisten pribadinya, tidak pernah absen menyampaikan kabar terbaru tentang Sungmin di Seoul untuknya. Setidaknya, dengan mendengar bahwa Sungmin baik-baik saja turut membuatnya terlihat tidak seperti pasien rumah sakit yang mengidap penyakit serius.

Dilemma. Itu yang dirasakan Kyuhyun saat ini. Operasi itu pasti membutuhkan waktu minimal 2 minggu lagi, sedangkan ini sudah seminggu sejak hari kepergiannya dari Seoul. Di satu sisi Kyuhyun sangat menginginkan operasi yang menjanjikan bahwa ia akan sembuh setidaknya 70 %. Tapi di sisi lain, memikirkan waktu 3 minggu menghilang tanpa jejak dari Sungmin membuatnya murung. Meskipun Sungmin terlihat keras padanya, 3 minggu menghilang pasti membuat istri manisnya itu khawatir. Dan ia sangat tidak menginginkan itu.

"Mr. Kyuhyun…"

Ia menoleh, suara dr. Wilson membuat lamunannya buyar kemana-mana.

"So, what is your decision?"

Damn, di tengah rasa kegamangannya yang terasa tak berujung sekarang dokter itu datang dan menanyakan keputusannya. Bagus sekali.

"I… I… I don't know. I'm worried about my wife" jawab Kyuhyun jujur.

"Just tell your wife that you need two weeks again to finish your bussines and everything will be alright"

"I'm not sure 'bout that…" Kyuhyun menuduk sedih lalu membalikan badannya kembali menghadap jendela.

dr. Wilson mendekatinya lalu menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, "You must be health for your family… please think again, sir" ucapnya bijak lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun termenung sendirian. Mencoba untuk mengambil keputusan terbaik.

.

.

.

Kopenhagen International Hospital

February 3, 2013 : 7.30 pm

"Hhhhhhhhh"

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan tangannya terasa begitu dingin. Bahkan tempat tidur yang sedang ia tiduri tidak lagi membuatnya nyaman seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Pikirannya kali ini hanya terpaku pada istrinya.

Kepalanya sudah terlalu penuh dengan perasaan was-was. Bagaimana jika operasinya gagal? Bagaimana jika karena operasinya tidak berjalan lancar, maka ia diharuskan tinggal lebih lama? Bagaimana dengan Sungmin yang sudah terlalu lama sendirian di rumah? Apa Sungmin makan dengan baik? Apa istrinya itu tidur cukup?

"Just be relax, sir" ucap perawat di sampingnya yang tengah menggantungkan botol infuse di samping kirinya seraya tersenyum ramah. Sepertinya wanita bule itu mampu membaca raut wajah Kyuhyun yang diliputi rasa khawatir.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah. Apapun hasilnya nanti, ia harus bertahan demi keluarga kecilnya yang bahkan belum genap 2 bulan ia bangun. "Thanks"

Suster itu kembali tersenyum. Ia bersama 2 orang suster lainnya mendorong bed Kyuhyun ke ruang operasi yang berada di arah jam 12 dari mereka. Mengingat Sungmin yang tersenyum lucu dan tertawa seperti orang gila ketika berfanboy ria dengan Ryeowook tentang grup monyet-monyet itu membuat perasaanya sedikit tenang. Ia harus bertahan, itu yang ditanamkan Kyuhyun di kepalanya.

.

.

.

Seoul

February 3, 2013 : 8.40 pm

Sementara itu di tanah kelahiran Kyuhyun. Sang istri yang biasanya selalu terlihat kejam di depan suaminya, Kyuhyun, kini duduk termenung dengan wajah yang sedih bercampur kesal karena orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya sejak sore tidak juga datang.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae juga sudah terlihat lelah. Persiapan pesta kejutan untuk ulang tahun Kyuhyun hari ini benar-benar menguras tenaga mereka bertiga. Terlebih Sungmin yang harus berulang kali mengulangi masakannya untuk mendapatkan hasil masakan kesukaan Kyuhyun yang paling sempurna. Bahkan Café Eunhyuk sengaja ditutup sejak seusai waktu break makan siang, khusus untuk Kyuhyun hari ini. Namun sayangnya, orang itu benar-benar membuat mereka bertiga kecewa.

'Si bodoh itu bahkan tidak pulang di hari ulang tahunnya' batin Sungmin kesal.

Sungmin yang pada dasarnya memang baik hati agak tidak tega melihat sahabat beserta kekasihnya yang seperti sudah sangat kelelahan. Eunhyuk sedang bersandar lemah di pundak Donghae yang terus menguap sejak 40 menit yang lalu. Bahkan makanan yang Sungmin buat susah payah hari ini sepertinya sudah dingin, tidak terlalu enak bila di makan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Cho brengsek!"

Sungmin menarik kasar piring di depannya yang berisi makanan hasil kerja kerasnya hari ini untuk Kyuhyun lalu menyendoknya kasar. Pipinya terlihat menggembung penuh makanan, nyaris tidak bisa digerakan mengunyah namun ia tetap memaksakan suap demi suapan itu masuk ke mulutnya.

"Brenghhu-uhseuhhkhhuh(brengsek)!" sambil mengunyah, ia terus mengumpat-umpat namja yang saat ini sangat ingin dihajarnya sampai babak belur.

Glup

Ia menelan kunyahan besarnya itu secara kasar. Tidak mempedulikan rasa perih di kerongkongannya karena menelan sembarangan. Matanya memanas dan terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Minnie?" panggil Eunhyuk pelan. Iba melihat sahabatnya yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Hiks…"

Dan setetes air mata lalu disusul dengan tetesan lain lolos dari mata bulatnya. Lengannya menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir di pipinya secara kasar, sama kasarnya dengan caranya menelan. Eunhyuk benar, Sungmin terlihat menyedihkan sekarang.

"Benci… Hiks…" air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir, makin membuat lengannya bersemangat untuk menghapus jejaknya secara kasar. Tidak mempedulikan kulit pipinya yang memerah karena bergesekan kasar dengan bajunya.

Tiba-tiba namja manis itu berdiri. Mengambil tasnya dan juga piring yang berisi ¼ masakannya yang tidak termakan olehnya. Dan setelah itu, ia berjalan tergesa-gesa keluar dari café. Meskipun agak jauh dan samar Eunhyuk masih dapat melihat bahwa Sungmin membuang piring yang dibawanya tadi ke kotak sampah dengan sadis lalu berlari menjauh dari café miliknya. Ia lalu beranjak untuk mengejar sahabatnya.

Sret

"Ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Biarkan saja, eum?" pinta Donghae lembut.

Eunhyuk kembali duduk dengan wajah yang sedih. Sahabatnya itu pasti kecewa sekali. Kemana suami sahabatnya itu, apa pesan mereka tidak sampai ke ponselnya. Apa benar kalau Kyuhyun menyerah akan Sungmin lalu memilih menghilang begitu saja, tanpa jejak satupun.

"Hae… eotteokhae? Hiks…"

"Sssst, uljima sayang. Gwaenchana, Sungmin pasti baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku, ne"

"Wae? Kenapa Kyuhyun bersikap seperti ini hiks. Sungmin padahal sudah ingin membuka hati untuknya. Wae, Hae-ya? Wae? Hiks hiks"

Seketika tangis Eunhyuk pecah. Pertanyaan kekasihnya kali ini benar-benar sulit untuk dijawab. Donghae benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan rekan kerjanya satu itu. Tiba-tiba menghilang seperti ini bukan Kyuhyun sekali. Tapi sangat tidak mungkin kalau Kyuhyun diculik. Kalau memang iya pasti beritanya sudah heboh. Donghae hanya bisa memeluk lalu mengelus punggung kekasihnya agar namja yang berada di dekapannya itu menghentikan isak tangisnya. Ia pasti sangat terluka melihat sahabatnya yang begitu memprihatinkan pikir donghae.

.

.

.

Orang-orang percaya bahwa mereka terlahir dengan benang merah yang tak terlihat terlilit di jari kelingking mereka. Benang itu akan menghubungkan mereka dengan 'seseorang' yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Namun sangat sulit menemukan siapa yang tengah menunggu di ujungnya.

Benang merah akan kusut bersama benang-benang lain milik orang lain yang juga terhubung. Namun saat kita bisa melepasnya, maka kita bisa melihat siapa takdir kita.

Jika benang merah penunjuk takdir ada, di manakah aku akan berakhir?

(Yunjae, Replay 1997)

.

.

.

"Fuhhhh… Fuhhhh…"

Sungmin meniup-niup kedua telapak tangannya seraya menggosoknya perlahan untuk meredakan hawa dingin yang makin menusuk. Karena terlalu emosi, ia meninggalkan sarung tangan beserta mantelnya di dalam café milik eunhyuk. Dan jadilah seperti ini, kedinginan di tengah hujan salju dengan suhu dibawah nol derajat.

Ini sudah pukul 11 malam, berarti ia sudah menunggu sekitar satu jam di depan café eunhyuk. Yeah, uri Sungmin yang biasanya terlihat galak dengan bentakan kejamnya ini masih menunggu Kyuhyun. Berharap namja itu tiba-tiba ada di depannya dengan napas tersengal-sengal karena memburu waktu, lalu ia akan menggosokkan telapak tangannya ke pipi Sungmin melihat betapa merahnya pipi Sungmin karena hawa dingin yang makin malam semakin ekstrim. Ah, itu hanya harapan seorang Lee Sungmin di malam musim dingin seperti ini.

Setelah pergi tanpa pamit dari hadapan Eunhyuk dan Donghae, ia terduduk lemah di kursi taman dan menangis menjadi-jadi. Bukan tangisan yang mirip seperti rengekan anak kecil ketika ia meminta uang ayahnya untuk keperluan tentang StepUp, tapi kali ini tangisannya lebih terdengar agak menyedihkan dan begitu pilu.

Tepat pukul 10 malam, ketika ia benar-benar yakin bahwa Eunhyuk dan kekasihnya sudah pergi dari café, Sungmin berjalan mengendap-endap menuju café. Mirip seperti maling di musim dingin. Matanya sedikit berbinar ketika menyadari keadaan café yang sudah gelap gulita, itu artinya sahabatnya itu sudah menutup cafenya dan pulang. Dengan begitu ia bisa menunggu Kyuhyun tanpa harus menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

Kerongkongannya bahkan masih terasa sakit akibar mengunyah lalu menelan secara sembarangan tadi. Untuk berbicara rasanya sangat sulit, ah ia harus bilang apa pada orang-orang yang menanyakan tentang hal ini.

"Hhhhhhhhh" ia menghela napas panjang. Menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding café milik sahabatnya.

Kakinya bahkan sudah terasa sangat pegal ditambah dengan pakaiannya yang tidak lagi mampu mengurangi rasa dingin yang menusuk. Rasanya tubuhnya sudah membeku.

Pikirannya menerawang jauh ke masa ulang tahunnya yang baru lewat sebulan yang lalu. Waktu itu mereka masih baru beberapa hari menikah dan keadaan masih sangat canggung. Kyuhyun yang tergagap parah dan terus melakukan kesalahan di depannya. Suaminya itu bahkan hampir membakar pohon di belakang rumah mereka ketika ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan korek api untuk menyalakan lilin ulang tahun Sungmin karena sangking gugupnya. Sungmin tersenyum manis meskipun bibirnya terasa begitu kaku untuk digerakkan.

"Bodoh…." Ucapnya lirih sambil terus tersenyum.

Mungkin karena terlalu lelah, Sungmin bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah jatuh tertidur di depan café sahabatnya dengan bibir yang melengkung ke atas.

.

.

.

"Kyu, mianhae"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap surai lembut istrinya, "Um!" ia mengangguk pasti lalu tertawa kecil.

Cup

Kyuhyun melongo. Meskipun singkat, ia masih dapat merasakan rasa manis di bibir tebalnya yang baru saja menempel dengan bibir istrinya. Sedangkan si pencuri kecupan malah tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang terlihat konyol.

"Aish, Min! Geumanhaera!"

Kini gantian Sungmin yang melongo heran. Orang yang kemarin-kemarin bahkan tidak mampu berkata dengan benar di depannya kini berani membentaknya. Tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Eh, wae?" tanya Kyuhyun polos. Heran melihat istrinya yang tiba-tiba menghentikan tawanya dan menatapnya tajam. Apa ia berubuat salah lagi?

"Kau membentakku?" tanya Sungmin datar

"…."

"Kau membentakku?" ulangnya. Masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Ani! Ani! Aaah Ani, Min…." jawab Kyuhyun mirip seperti saksi mata polos yang dituduh menjadi tersangka.

"Kau membentakku?!"

"Ani! ANI! ANIRAGO!" dan berakhir dengan Kyuhun yang berteriak di depan Sungmin.

"Haish!"

"Uhuk… minhh… uhuk… lephsassshh"

"KAU MEMBENTAKKU CHO BODOH!"

"Minhhh… uhuk… leherkuuuh…. Uhuk"

"MWOYA? LEHERMU AKAN KUPISAHKAN DARI TUBUHMU!" teriak Sungmin sadis dan makin mempererat cekikannya di leher Kyuhyun.

"Uhukk… min… min… uhuk… hhhh"

Sungmin membatu ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah serta napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Sepertinya perbuatanya kali ini sangat keterlaluan. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari leher Kyuhyun

"Kyuuuu, mianhae… gwaenchana?" tanyanya lembut seranya mengusap-usap leher bekas cekikannya.

"Min…. Min...Min….."

.

.

.

Sungmin terbangun begitu saja. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan keringat bercucuran di dahinya. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah sahabatnya, Eunhyuk tepat di depan wajahnya. Sungmin mengerenyit heran, belum lagi dengan pakaiannya yang sudah berganti dengan baju pasien membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Minnie, gwaenchana?"

"Gwaenchana, apa aku di rumah sakit?" tanyanya polos. Kedua matanya mengerjap imut.

"Uhm!" Eunhyuk mengangguk cepat. "Hipotermia. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tidur di depan caféku semalaman di cuaca sedingin ini, eoh?"

"Hah? Aku… A-a-ku.. ng-" Sungmin kelabakan. Tidak mungkin jika ia menjawab bahwa ia menunggu Kyuhyun semalaman. Bodoh sekali, pikirnya.

"Ya sudah, tidak penting juga. Sekarang kau istirahat saja, arrachi?"

"Shireo! Aku mau pulang!" rengeknya manja

"Aish! Kau dirumah sendirian, siapa yang akan mengurusmu. Lebih baik disini Minnie" paksa Eunhyuk

"Aniya… Aku mau pulang. Jebbal~"

"Ish! Aku tanya dokter dulu" jawab Eunhyuk lalu pergi dari kamar rawat sahabatnya begitu saja.

Manik foxy imut itu mengarah ke jam dinding yang berada tidak jauh di depannya. Jam 8 malam, batinnya. Teringat dengan kejadian kemarin malam membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Bahkan hingga saat ini tidak ada pesan apalagi panggilan dari Kyuhyun di ponselnya. Ahhh, ia kembali murung.

Akhir-akhir ini ia sering memikirkan Kyuhyun. Apa si bodoh itu memakan sayuran di makanannya? Apa si bodoh itu tidur dengan nyenyak? Atau sekedar apa yang di lakukan sang suami yang entah masih ada di Namwon atau tidak. Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang sedang melakukan pembalasan dendam terhadapnya. Ah salah dirinya juga sih, memperlakukannya dengan tidak manusiawi. Eh tapi Kyuhyun juga salah, siapa suruh menikahi orang seenak perutnya. Ish, kepalanya makin berdenyut ketika memikirkan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Seoul

February 5, 2013 : 8.50 am

"OMO!" Sungmin nyaris jatuh ke belakang ketika melihat boneka bunny berwarna pink pucat dengan ukuran yang sama dengan ukuran tubuhnya tepat di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Aigoo, kau baru pulang dari rumah sakit dan suamimu member hadiah seperti ini" ucap Ryeowook yang mengantar Sungmin pulang dari rumah sakit ke rumahnya.

"Eung? Maksudmu Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin bodoh.

"Kalau bukan Kyuhyun, lalu siapa lagi yang memberi hadiah seperti ini" cibir Ryeowook.

"Jeongmal?" matanya berbinar-binar ketika tangannya menyentuh bulu-bulu lembut boneka itu. Ah, Sungmin jadi terharu. Mungkin ini sebagai permintaan maaf dari Kyuhyun karena pulang tidak tepat waktu pikirnya senang.

Drrrt…. Drrrrt….

Sakunya bergetar. Seseorang menelponnya. Itu pasti Kyuhyun pikirnya gila, padahal di layar ponselnya tidak tertulis nama Kyuhyun, hanya muncul deretan angka tidak dikenal.

"Yeoboseyo. Kyu~ apa kau sudah di dalam rumah sekarang?" nada suaranya benar-benar sumringah. Setidaknya untuk kali ini ia berhasil bersikap manis.

"Huh?"

"Kyu~ Kau marah yaaa?" tanyanya dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat. biasanya dengan begini suaminya itu akan luluh begitu saja.

"Apa ini benar nomor ponsel Lee Sungmin?"

Dan hatinya porak poranda seketika!

Suara itu bukan suara Kyuhyun. Bukan Kyuhyun!

"Ne, nuguseyeo?"

"Ah, Sungmin-ah ini aku, Siwon. Choi Siwon" ucap suara di sebrang sana dengan nada yang sangat antusias.

"SIWON?!"

Sepertinya hati Sungmin tidak jadi porak-poranda. Masalahnya yang menelponnya itu adalah Siwon. Bayangkan seorang Choi Siwon, artis super sibuk itu menelpon salah seorang fanboy dari jutaan fanboy Choi Siwon di dunia. Astagaaaa, ini benar-benar hari yang indah untuknya.

"Hehe, apa kau sudah melihat hadiahku? Boneka bunny yang ada di depan pintu rumahmu?"

"K-kau, ba-ba-gai-man-na b-bi-s-sa?" bibirnya sangat sulit digerakkan. Dan sepertinya penyakit Kyuhyun menular ke Sungmin. Terlalu lama tinggal dengan Kyuhyun ternyata memiliki efek samping yang buruk juga.

"Hadiah yang kau berikan waktu itu… disana tertulis benda yang paling kau sukai, alamat, dan nomor ponselmu. Meskipun kelewat kecil, aku masih bisa membacanya hehe. Apa kau senang?"

"Hah? Apa? Aku? Tentu saja aku senang. Gamsahamnida, jeongmal gamsahamnida"

Ryeowook agak jengah melihat Sungmin yang nampak begitu akrab dengan Siwon. Bukan karena dia iri, tetapi karena ia terlalu mendukung hubungan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun. Kalau seperti ini keadaannya, Sungmin makin sulit dilepaskan dari Kyuhun. Ah padahal sebelumnya Sungmin sudah berniat merubah sikapnya pada suaminya. Namun dengan hadirnya Siwon secara mendadak seperti ini membuat Ryeowook ingin menyerah saja.

Ryeowook langsung masuk ke dalam rumah sahabatnya itu setelah mengambil kunci yang dipegang Sungmin di tangan kirinya. Ah, Sungmin pasti tidak sadar jika kunci rumah yang sedari tadi digenggamnya sudah hilang begitu saja. Siwon benar-benar mengalihkan dunianya batin Ryeowook jengkel.

.

.

.

Kopenhagen International Hospital

February 5, 2013 : 9.30 am

Jari-jari seorang namja tampan yang terbaring tak berdaya di sebuah kamar rawat nampak melakukan gerakan-gerakan kecil. Namja itu, Kyuhyun, tak sadarkan diri sejak operasinya. Bahkan kemarin keadaannya sempat kritis. Namun pertolongan medis yang cepat tanggap mencegah terjadinya hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Kedua matanya mengerjap lemah. Masih dengan napas pendek-pendek, itupun dengan bantuan masker oksigen. Entah apa jadinya jika tidak ada alat bantu yang menempel di tubuhnya. Ia hanya menatap langit-langit dengan murung. Tubuhnya agak kaku untuk digerakkan, sepertinya akan terasa menyakitkan jika ia memaksakan diri untuk bangun.

"How do you feel? Feeling good now?" tanya seorang suster yang sedang mengecek botol infusnya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Do you need something, sir?" tanya suster itu lagi. Lalu setelahnya ia melepas masker oksigen pasien di hadapannya secara perlahan.

"Apa aku sudah boleh pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara yang amat lirih.

Suster itu hanya tersenyum. "I think that it will take one more week. Did you miss your wife?"

Dan kini gentian Kyuhyun yang tersenyum manis. Ah iya, Sungmin.

"Do you want me to call your wife?"

"No, thanks" balasnya parau.

"Ah, I know it. You want to make a surprise for her, right?"

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama meskipun suara tawa Kyuhyun hampir tak terdengar. "Eum, Can you send a message to a man named Donghae with my phone?"

"Sure. What message?"

"Tell him that I'm not in Korea right now and I'm okay. That's all"

"Okay, wait a minute"

Menghilang terlalu lama pasti membuat teman-temannya di Korea sangat khawatir. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah saat ini. Menghilang tanpa jejak dan tanpa kabar lalu tiba-tiba datang dengan kabar bahwa dirinya sedang tidak berada di korea.

"Eum, Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Someone named Seohyun is calling you. Do you want to receive it?"

"Seohyun? Ah, give it to me"

Seohyun, sahabatnya sejak SMA. Satu-satunya wanita yang diizinkan dekat dengannya. Satu-satunya wanita yang mengerti dirinya luar dalam. Dan satu-satunya orang yang menjadi tempat terakhir jika bantuan dari pihak manapun tidak mampu menyelsaikan masalahnya.

"Ya! Kau kemana saja, bocah?!" hardik Seohyun ketika akhirnya panggilannya diterima oleh sahabat karibnya.

"Aku? Aku hanya keluar korea, itu saja" jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya.

"Haish, kalau kau ada di dekatku, aku sudah memukul kepalamu dengan ponselku"

"Hei, kau jahat sekali padaku. Ada apa?"

"Semua orang di korea mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh! Dan kau tahu, noonamu langsung pulang dari Amerika begitu mendengar kabar kau menghilang. Ish, Cho bodoh!"

"Aku hanya butuh waktu sendiri, Hyun-ah" jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Seohyun mulai khawatir. Nada suaranya melembut.

"Tidak!"

"Ya ya ya, terserah! Yang pasti aku tau kebenarannya dan aku tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun. Aku tahu itu, Kyu"

"Seo…"

"Hm?"

"Gomawo" ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

"Aku sedang tidak memberimu sumbangan, bodoh!" balas Seohyun berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. "Ah, lalu istrimu bagaimana? Apa dia tahu tentang hal ini?" tanyanya meskipun hatinya agak terasa sakit.

"Dia… tidak tahu" jawab Kyuhyun, moodnya kembali turun dan suasana hatinya kembali murung. "Seo, jika seseorang yang kau cintai tidak bisa mencintaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bertahankah?"

Suasana mendadak hening. Hanya terdengar deru napas masing-masing. Seohyun merasakan hal itu. Mencintai seseorang yang tidak bisa mencintainya, dan ia memilih untuk melepaskannya pada orang lain. Itu pilihannya. "Melepaskannya dan kalau bisa pergi darinya. Itu jawabanku"

"Pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Tidak! Khusus untukmu, kau harus bertahan. Itu pesanku"

Flip

Dan setelah itu sambungan telepon terputus. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku, sementara di negeri yang lainnya Seohyun malah menangis sesenggukan. Mengenang cinta bodohnya yang sakitnya masih terasa sampai hari ini. Ia tidak boleh egois, pikirnya bijak.

.

.

.

Trailer of next chapter

/"Apa dikepalamu hanya ada orang itu, huh?/

/"Lakukan sesukamu. Aku tidak peduli lagi"/

/"Jika kau memintaku pergi, maka aku akan pergi. Jika kau memintaku menghilang, maka aku tak akan ragu untuk menghilang darimu"/

/"Aku mencintaimu, tetapi sungguh….rasanya sakit sekali"/

.

.

.

**Di sini belum ada KyuMin moment, chap depan okeyyyy**

**Akhir-akhir ini tugas numpuk ToT udah di masa-masa terakhir make seragam sekolah sih**

**Maaf yaa kalo update-nya nggak bisa secepet kemarin-kemarin**

**Tapi yang pasti aku nggak bakal discontinued kalo respon masih banyak, sukur-sukur nambah hehe**

**Kecup cinta buat yang udah komen dan mendukung kelanjutan ff ini deh :******* hehehe**

**Keep Review pweaseee :3**

September 4, 2013


	5. Chapter 5

**Loving You**

**Author :**

Anisaaa

**Rate :**

M

**Categori :**

Yaoi/BL, family, lil angst, drama, Childish!Grumpy!Min

**Cast :**

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Other cast

**Summary:**

Sungmin terjebak dalam pernikahan yang tidak diinginkan bersama seseorang bersama Cho Kyuhyun. Namja kaku yang menurutnya sangat-sangat pabbo. Sangat-sangat menyesal mengapa ia berakhir dengan suami bodoh seperti Kyuhyun yang bahkan tidak bisa mengelap kaca.

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DISLIKE? GO AWAY!**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**—KyuMin—**

Seoul

February 17, 2013 : 4.30 pm

Sepasang mata foxy itu terus bergerak liar kesana-kemari. Memperhatikan wajah satu per satu orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Berharap menemukan orang yang sedang ditunggunya sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Minggu siang seperti hari ini, jalanan nampak begitu ramai. Janjian bertemu di ujung penyebarangan sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus, pikirnya sedikit menyesal.

"MIN!"

Kepalanya yang semula tertunduk lesu, terangkat antusias memandang seseorang di sebrang yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Seseorang yang terlihat aneh dengan mantel yang seperti jubah, topi hitam, masker hitam, dan kaca mata hitam yang membuat beberapa orang memandangnya curiga.

Bibir namja bermata foxy itu melengkung ke atas. Seseorang dengan pakaian aneh di seberang sana, dia sangat-sangat mengenalnya. Melihat orang itu tersenyum, membuat Sungmin seperti tersadar akan satu hal. Sepertinya… ujung benang merah tak kasat mata di kelingkingnya terhubung dengan kelingking namja dengan pakaian aneh yang berdiri seraya tersenyum ramah di seberang sana.

Dan ketika lampu berganti menjadi warna hijau dengan gambar orang menyebrang di dalamnya, Sungmin langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju orang di ujung sana yang telah membuatnya menunggu lama.

"Kau lama sekali, Siwon-ah. Ish!" bibirnya mengerucut imut. Sementara yang diajak bicara hanya terkekeh kecil lalu menarik tangan Sungmin tanpa menghiraukan bibir Sungmin yang terus menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan menuju sebuah café.

Bahkan Sungmin tidak sadar jika ia sudah duduk di kursi di sebuah café. Mulutnya tidak berhenti menggerutu bahkan sesekali menyumpah serapah pada Siwon yang tetap saja memasang wajah ramahnya. Mungkin efek menjadi seorang artis.

"Siwon-ah…"

"Hmmm"

"Aku sepertinya…. mengenal tempat ini…."

Siwon tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya tampak menghilang.

"Ini… café milik Eunhyuk. Kau tau Eunhyuk? Ah sepertinya aku belum pernah menceritakannya padamu. Nanti aku akan mengenalkannya padamu. Sebaiknya aku ke dalam untuk memanggilnya―"

Tepat ketika Sungmin hendak berdiri, tangannya ditahan oleh Siwon. "Tidak. Tidak perlu, Min. aku sudah mengenal Eunhyuk, yeah meskipun sepertinya ia belum mengenalku"

Dahi Sungmin berkerut bingung. "Dari mana kau mengenal Eunhyuk? Aku tidak pernah menceritakannya padamu, aku juga tidak pernah membawanya ke konser StepUp"

Siwon tersenyum lagi. "Kau tahu Hyukjae?"

Sungmin mengangguk mantap. Sebagai fans setia StepUp tidak mungkin ia lupa dengan sosok penari handal bernama Hyukjae itu.

"Apa Eunhyuk belum pernah menceritakannya padamu?"

Pertanyaan Siwon kali ini membuatnya tambah bingung. Apa hubungannya cerita Eunhyuk dengan Hyukjae?

"Hyukjae dan Eunhyuk, mereka kembar non identik"

Tubuhnya menjadi kaku seketika. Apa? Kembar katanya? Hah, ini terdengar seperti lelucon konyol.

"Apa kau tidak menyadari kemiripan mereka berdua? Meskipun hanya sedikit, tapi itu sangat terlihat lhoo. Hyukjae sering menceritakan tentang kembarannya, Eunhyuk, padaku. Makanya, aku bisa kenal Eunhyuk. Tapi, kami belum pernah bertemu sama sekali, jadi Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak mengenalku" tutur Siwon panjang lebar.

Pikiran Sungmin menerawang jauh. Di dalam kepalanya, ia mulai membanding-bandingkan antara Hyukjae dengan Eunhyuk, temannya. Dan kalau diperhatikan secara seksama, mereka berdua memang terlihat agak mirip. Astagaaa, mengapa ia bodoh sekali. Bersahabat bertahun-tahun, tetapi sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Hyukjae-Eunhyuk memiliki sedikit kemiripan. Yang membuatnya agak bingung, mengapa Eunhyuk selama ini tidak pernah cerita tentang keluarganya?

"Tetapi mengapa Eunhyuk tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku? Apa hanya aku yang menganggapnya sahabat" ucapnya sedih.

Siwon mengusap surai namja manis di depannya seraya tersenyum lembut. "Mungkin, dia ingin kau tau sendiri. Kau tahu, menjadi saudara selebritis itu tidak mudah. Terlebih mereka kembar"

"Eih, Minnie?" dan seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Siwon.

"Hyukkie, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku"

Eunhyuk berjalan mendekat ke meja Sungmin dengan errrr seseorang yang sepertinya asing baginya. Dan matanya terbelalak lebar begitu melihat bahwa orang asing itu adalah SIwon, Choi Siwon yang ternyata bila dilihat secara langsung terlihat sangat tampan.

"OMO!"

"Annyeong haseyo, Eunhyuk-ssi" sapa Siwon ramah.

Sungmin menarik tangan sahabatnya yang sedang terkejut parah hingga terduduk di kursi antara dia dan Siwon. "Kau ternyata kembar dengan Hyukjae. Mengapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku, hyukkie?"

Eunhyuk sadar dari keterkejutannya. "Heh? Kau tau dari mana?"

"Kau jahat sekali. Hal sepenting itu kau simpan sendiri. Kalau tahu kembaranmu itu teman satu grup Siwon, aku tidak perlu susah-susah untuk bertemu dengan Siwon" ucap Sungmin jengkel.

"Mianhae. Aku hanya tidak ingin kalau kau berteman denganku hanya karena saudaraku adalah selebritis. Itu sangat tidak menyenangkan, kau tau" bela Eunhyuk

Sungmin menghela napasnya jengah. "Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu. Ah, sekarang aku mengerti mengapa sejak dulu kau sangat-sangat tidak peduli dengan dunia selebritis terlebih StepUp. Pantas saja, setiap aku cerita heboh tentang StepUp kau langsung meninggalkanku begitu saja"

"Hehe, mianhae neeee. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah bertemu bahkan berteman dekat dengan Siwon-ssi"

"Itu benar Sungmin-ah. Eunhyuk-ssi pasti punya alasan mengapa ia menyembunyikan semuanya sendirian. Ah iya, kapan-kapan kita harus berkumpul bersama Hyukjae" imbuh Siwon bijak

"Hyukjae? Eung! Aku akan sangat-sangat menanti hari itu" sambut Sungmin antusias.

Sementara itu, mendengar nama saudara kembarnya, Hyukjae, membuat Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin's home**

Cklek

Pintu rumah yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka membuat Sungmin yang sedang duduk cantik di sofa ruang tamu berjengit kaget. Pikirannya sudah melayang-layang pada berita kejahatan yang tidak sengaja ia tonton saat sarapan. Namun, melihat orang yang berdiri di dekat pintu itu membuat pikiran buruknya lenyap sudah.

Namja itu, Kyuhyun, akhirnya pulang…

"Lama tidak bertemu… brengsek" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum sinis.

Kedua tangannya yang sedang memegang poster Siwon terkepal erat namun ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menghancurkan poster dengan tanda tangan Siwon yang sudah susah payah ia dapatkan. Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas pelan dan tetap memasang wajah datarnya seraya menatap istrinya begitu dalam.

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya. Balik menatap Kyuhyun tajam dan terkesan merendahkan.

"Aku pikir kau lupa jalan pulang, tsk!" melihat wajahnya yang menurut Sungmin sok datar dan sok menyeramkan itu membuat amarahnya meledak-ledak. Belum lagi dengan bayangan ingkar janji dari orang di depannya makin membuat tekanan darahnya naik.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?! Kau pikir aku takut, huh? Aku. Lee Sungmin. Tidak akan pernah takut dengan namja sepertimu"

"….."

"Hei, si bodoh yang ternyata sangat brengsek! Bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan kembali, lalu kenapa kau masih berani kembali?!"

"….."

"YA! Kenapa diam saja?! Jawab pertanyaanku?!"

"Apa dikepalamu hanya ada orang itu, huh?" sahut Kyuhyun dengan sudut mata yang melirik sesuatu di genggaman Sungmin.

"Mwo?" Sungmin mencondongkan telinga kanannya. Ia rasa ia salah dengar, begitu pikirnya.

"Lee Sungmin, secara hukum kau itu istriku. Tetapi kenapa hanya Choi Siwon yang ada di kepalamu"

Sungmin mulai merasa bahwa Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya sekarang bukan Kyuhyun yang biasanya ia bentak-bentak. Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya terlihat sangat berbeda. Wajah pucat yang begitu kentara, dan tatapan datar nan dingin yang baru pertama kali Sungmin lihat sejak ia mengenal Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu?! KAU BERUSAHA MENAKUTIKU, HUH?! AKU TIDAK TA—"

"Aku pikir dengan bersabar, kau bisa mengerti. Namun nyatanya tidak"

"…."

"Lee Sungmin, mengapa kau egois sekali, hm?" ucap Kyuhyun―masih dengan tatapan datarnya— sangat lembut namun menusuk. Dan 3 detik kemudian, Kyuhyun berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin yang masih diam terpaku.

Jujur, ia agak terkejut dengan perubahan suaminya yang bisa dibilang cukup drastis. Apa itu karena pengaruh pergi terlalu lama? Kyuhyun yang ia kenal, tidak pernah mampu berbicara dengan baik, benar, dan jelas dengannya. Kyuhyun yang ia kenal tidak pernah berani menatap matanya lebih dari 2 detik. Kyuhyun yang ia kenal, tidak pernah berani memotong ucapannya. Dan Kyuhyun yang ia kenal, tidak pernah membuatnya terpaku seperti ini.

"Orang itu… kenapa?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Namun setelahnya, Sungmin kembali pada dirinya.

Menganggap bahwa yang baru saja terjadi hanyalah lelucon Kyuhyun, atau mungkin Kyuhyun terlalu banyak minum sebelum sampai rumah. _Ah entahlah_ pikir Sungmin cuek sambil mengedikan bahunya.

.

.

.

Cafetaria

February 18, 2013 : 12.10 pm

Sungmin mengunyah menu makan siangnya dengan terburu-buru. Sebenarnya ia tidak sedang dikejar-kejar sesuatu, namun dua orang yang dihadapannya ini benar-benar membuatnya sangat-sangat kesal. Ingin sekali ia menendang dua orang itu jauh-jauh dari pandangannya, namun apa daya. Salah satu dari mereka umurnya lebih tua darinya, dan itu menjadi penghalang untuk Sungmin menendang orang-orang itu. Alhasil, menu makan siang di hadapannyalah yang menjadi korban kekesalannya.

"Aish, Minnie-ya berhenti makan dengan cara seperti itu. Kau membuatku risih!" ucap salah satu dari orang yang duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin, Ryeowook.

Menelan kunyahannya dengan kasar. "Mwo? Risih? Ah, baguslah. Kalau begitu kalian berdua boleh segera enyah dari hadapanku sekarang juga"

"Ya! Kau ini jahat sekali. Aku dan Ryeowook hanya bermaksud memberimu pencerahan tentang rumah tanggamu, bodoh!" hardik Yesung yang tidak terima karena merasa diusir.

"Berhenti mengurusi rumah tanggaku dan buatlah rumah tangga sendiri, Hyung!" balas Sungmin kesal. "Kalian ini sebenarnya kenapa? Kau, Kau, dan Eunhyuk sama saja" menunjuk satu-satu orang di hadapannya. "Mengapa kalian sangat cerewet dengan hubunganku bersama Kyuhyun, huh? Apa keuntungan yang kalian dapat? Apa Kyuhyun yang membayar kalian?!"

"SUNGMIN!" bentak Yesung, membuat beberapa orang di sekitar mereka melihat ke arah mereka bertiga. Terutama Yesung yang berteriak pada salah satu warga sekolah itu di tengah jam makan siang seperti ini.

"MWO?" balas Sungmin makin menantang.

Hahhhh, kalau sudah begini Yesung hanya bisa mengalah. "Dengar, kami melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu, Sungmin-ah" nada bicara Yesung melembut.

"Semalam kau bilang pada Wookkie kalau Kyuhyun sudah pulang, namun ia terlihat berubah drastis. Tidakkah itu aneh, hm? Dengar… aku tau kau tidak mencintai Kyuhyun sejak awal. Namun, sekarang keadaannya berbeda. Ia suamimu, meskipun tidak mencintainya setidaknya kau bersikap baik padanya, Sungmin-ah"

"Hyung, kalau aku bersikap baik padanya apa keuntungan yang akan aku dapatkan, huh? Aku hanya mencintai Siwon dan aku tidak mau bersikap baik padanya sebagai teman atau apapun itu!" tolak Sungmin dengan tegas. Ia sudah sangat jengah mendengar nasihat yang membuat telinganya panas.

"Kalau begitu kalian bercerai saja"

Dan seketika, ucapan dari si polos Ryeowook membuat 2 orang lainnya terperangah kaget.

"Ryeowokkie… k-kau—"

"Ah, ide bagus. Aku akan memintanya menceraikanku ketika aku pulang nanti" Sungmin berkata dengan wajah sumringah tanpa dosa. Sementara Ryeowook tampak sangat menyesali ucapannya barusan.

Haah, si polos Ryeowook membuat masalah besar kali ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

KyuMin's home : 7.50 pm

Kyuhyun tampak serius dengan tumpukan kertas dan deretan angka-angka di layar laptopnya. Meninggalkan perusahaannya dipimpin orang lain selama berminggu-minggu berakibat banyak tugas menumpuk yang harus segera selesaikan secepatnya. Sesekali kepalanya berdenyut nyeri dan itu membuatnya mau tidak mau harus rehat sejenak.

Sungmin tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk di sofa dekat Kyuhyun bekerja di ruang tv. Kyuhyun yang sangat serius sepertinya tidak menyadari atau pura-pura tidak menyadari kalau Sungmin duduk di dekatnya. Matanya masih terfokus pada layar laptop di hadapannya.

"Hei, Cho" Sungmin memanggilnya dengan suara pelan.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin, langsung menatap matanya. "Wae?" tanyanya

"Bagaimana jika kita… bercerai saja?"

DEG

Sontak Kyuhyun menegang. Apa? Bercerai katanya? Kyuhyun melepas kan kacamata minus yang semula bertengger di hidungnya. Memandang istrinya sejenak lalu berdiri, berjalan ke arah kamar, meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dan Sungmin, karena merasa belum mendapat jawaban yang diinginkannya, ia mengikuti langkah suaminya pelan-pelan.

Ketika mereka berdua sudah sampai di kamar, secara tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Membalikkan badan untuk berhadapan dengan Sungmin yang masih memasang tampang polos dan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Tuk tuk

Jari telunjuk Kyuhyun mengetuk sesuatu di sampingnya yang tertempel rapi di dinding kamar mereka : poster Choi Siwon. Bahkan beberapa benda serupa turut menghiasi kamar pasangan suami istri itu. Dan jangan lupakan sebuah pigura Choi Siwon dengan ukuran besar yang seharusnya terpampang foto pernikahan mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sungmin pelakunya.

"Apa orang ini benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa terlihat olehmu, huh?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sarkastik

"Hei, kau ini sebenarnya kenapa. Sejak pulang, kau bersikap aneh" Sungmin berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Sungmin-ah… aku mencintaimu, tetapi sungguh…. rasanya sakit sekali" pandangan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sendu.

"Hei… hei.. kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?" Sungmin makin bingung dengan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi melankolis.

Secara tidak sengaja, kedua mata Kyuhyun melihat sebuah boneka kelinci berukuran besar yang terletak di sudut kamar. Boneka kelinci? Ah ia jadi teringat dengan tragedi bandara beberapa waktu lalu. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang terjadi dengan boneka itu sekarang?

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis begitu melihat catatan kecil bertuliskan 'From Choi Siwon' yang tergantung di telinga boneka kelinci yang asing untuknya. Sebelum ia pulang ke Korea, sebenarnya ia sudah tau bahwa Sungmin akhir-akhir ini makin dekat dengan idolanya itu. Entah bagaimana caranya, yang Kyuhyun tau hubungan Sungmin dengan salah satu member monyet-monyet itu makin dekat.

"Choi Siwon, tsk!" ucapnya sinis lalu menendang boneka itu hingga terguling tak berdaya di lantai.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Sungmin jelas berang melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya menghadap Sungmin yang menatapnya nyalang.

"MWO?! AKU TIDAK TAKUT PADAMU CHO BRENGSEK!"

"…."

"KEMBALIKAN BONEKA ITU KE POSISI SEMULA"

"….."

"LAKUKAN!"

"….." Kyuhyun tak bergeming

"KUBILANG LAKUKAN!"

GREP

Tangan kanan yang mulanya akan memukul kepala Kyuhyun ditahan dengan cengkraman Kyuhyun yang begitu kuat hingga terasa menyakitkan. Namun sebisa mungkin Sungmin menyembunyikan ringisan sakit di pergelangan tangannya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan Kyuhyun, terlebih dalam situasi seperti ini.

Sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Sungmin begitu saja hingga membuat Sungmin tersungkur ke lantai. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar membuat mata Sungmin terbelalak lebar.

KREK

KREK

KREK

KREK

KREK

Kyuhyun merobek semua poster Choi Siwon yang tertempel rapi di kamarnya seperti orang kesetanan. Mengabaikan Sungmin yang berteriak-teriak pilu, dan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"ANDWAE! ANDWAE KYUHYUN-AH! ANDWAE!"

Kyuhyun terus menghancurkan semua yang berhubungan dengan Siwon ataupun StepUp di kamarnya. Tetap tidak menghiraukan Sungmin yang sampai bersimpuh memeluk kakinya agar ia berhenti menghancurkan properti berharga milik istrinya yang kini terlihat begitu tak berdaya dan menyedihkan.

DUG

Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa kepala istri yang sangat dicintainya sempat terbentur dinding ketika ia menghempaskan kaki kanannya yang dipeluk Sungmin. Pikirannya sangat kacau sekarang dan ia butuh semua benda-benda laknat itu sebagai pelampiasan amarah dan kekecewaannya.

KREK

KREK

KREK

"ANDWAE! ANDWAE! ANDWAE!" Sungmin terus berteriak pilu, berharap Kyuhyun yang sedang dikuasai amarah menghentikan kegiatan penghancurannya.

"Hah… hah… hah… hah…" napas Kyuhyun agak tersengal. Ia berhenti di depan pigura besar dengan foto Choi Siwon, dan seketika amarahnya kembali meledak.

PRANG

Pigura cantik berharga mahal itu akhirnya harus berakhir di tangan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Hiks…. Andwae… hiks… Andwae…." Suara Sungmin melemah.

Sungmin seperti kehilangan tenaga begitu melihat benda berharga terakhirnya tak luput dari amukan kyuhyun. Dadanya terasa begitu sakit menatap foto Choi Siwon yang ukurannya sangat besar dengan pecahan kaca di atasnya dan kayu dari pigura yang sudah patah. Ia merangkak ke arah robekan poster-poster yang berserakan di lantai dan memegangnya dengan tangan yang gemetar.

"Hiks… Eomma…. Eotteokhae… hiks" tangisnya pilu

Terlihat begitu menyedihkan dengan wajah yang basah dengan air mata, dan tangan yang berusaha menyatukan robekan-robekan poster yang ia kumpulkan satu demi satu dengan susah payah sejak ia pertama kali menjadi fans StepUp.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun dengan napas yang masih agak tersengal menghampiri Sungmin yang terduduk lemah tak berdaya di antara sobekan poster-poster hasil ulahnya. Ia menarik kasar bahu istrinya, hingga istrinya itu berdiri. Menatap mata istrinya yang basah karena air mata lalu mencengkram kedua pundaknya erat.

"LIHAT APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN PADA SIWONMU! LIHAT!"

"Hiks…" bahu Sungmin bergetar. Menahan tangis sekaligus takut.

"KATAKAN! KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI BAHWA KAU INGIN BERCERAI! KATAKAN LEE SUNGMIN! KATAKAN!" bentak Kyuhyun dengan mata nyalang.

"A-ani… a-aniya, Kyuhhh" cengkraman Kyuhyun yang menguat di pundaknya membuat pertahanannya dari rasa sakit jebol seketika.

BRUG

Dengan penuh emosi, Kyuhyun melempar tubuh Sungmin ke ranjang dan menindihnya. Kyuhyun masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari mata istrinya yang menutup karena ketakutan. Kesal karena Sungmin tidak membuka matanya, Kyuhyun mencengkram rahang Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya.

"TATAP AKU LEE SUNGMIN!"

Sungmin benar-benar dalam posisi terjepit kali ini. Ia ketakutan setengah mati, belum lagi Kyuhyun yang menindih tubuhnya membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam keadaan seperti ini rasanya sangat sulit.

Kyuhyun makin kesal karena Sungmin tidak mendengarkannya. Ia merobek kemeja putih susu yang dikenakan Sungmin secara serampangan, tidak mempedulikan kancing-kancing yang terlepas dan loncat kemana-mana. Dengan robekan kasar seperti itu, bisa dipastikan kalau kemeja itu tidak akan pernah bisa dipakai lagi.

Dan akhirnya terpampanglah tubuh mulus milik Lee Sungmin yang belum pernah dilihatnya bahkan meskipun mereka sudah menikah. Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang dikuasai oleh amarah, tanpa ragu memagut kasar bibir Sungmin. Tidak mempedulikan istrinya yang meronta-ronta, berusaha lepas dari cengkramanya yang kelewat kuat, bahkan hingga menyakiti.

"Eunghh, Kyuhhh… andwaeyohhh… andwaeee" Sungmin berusaha menjauhkan kepala Kyuhyun dari lehernya.

"Mphhh… mphfttttt… kyumphhhh… hentimphhhh"

"Kyuhhh… hiks…. hiks… hiks…"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berhenti dari kegiatannya ketika ia mendengar Sungmin menangis. Kyuhyun baru sadar bahwa apa yang ia lakukan menyakiti istrinya. Astaga, apa yang ia lakukan.

Ia menatap wajah istrinya yang sepertinya sangat ketakutan dan seketika rasa sesal menyeruak masuk ke dalam dadanya. Ia bangkit dari atas tubuh Sungmin lalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang terisak pilu di atas ranjang.

Tak berselang lama setelah Kyuhyun pergi, Sungmin beranjak dari kasurnya lalu merogoh-rogoh laci meja di samping tempat tidur seperti mencari sesuatu. Dan dengan sabar dan air mata yang terus mengalir, ia mencoba untuk menyatukan kembali robekan demi robekan poster meskipun terlihat sangat tidak mungkin.

Sungmin bahkan lupa bahwa ia half naked. Mengabaikan udara dingin dari AC kamarnya, ia terus berusaha menyatukan robekan-robekan benda berharganya meskipun air mata tidak bisa berhenti mengalir di pipinya.

"Hiks… eomma, eotteokhae? Tidak bisa diperbaiki… hiks… hiks…" isaknya pilu.

.

.

.

―TBC—

**Hai hai semuanya long time no see haha**

**Mangkir dari jadwal ngerjain tugas buat presentasi akhirnya jadilah chapter ini**

**KyuMin momentnya udah banyak kan? **

**Maaf ya kalo chapter ini failed banget, soalnya masih kebawa feel tugas presentasi jadinya ya beginilah**

**Semoga suka yaa dengan chapter ini**

**Thanks banget sama yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya :* maaf nggak bisa sebutin satu-satu**

**Keep review pweaseeeeee :3**

September 15, 2013


	6. Chapter 6

**Loving You**

**Author :**

Anisaaa

**Rate :**

M

**Category :**

Yaoi/BL, family, lil angst, drama, Childish!Grumpy!Min

**Cast :**

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Other cast

**Summary:**

Sungmin terjebak dalam pernikahan yang tidak diinginkan bersama seseorang bersama Cho Kyuhyun. Namja kaku yang menurutnya sangat-sangat pabbo. Sangat-sangat menyesal mengapa ia berakhir dengan suami bodoh seperti Kyuhyun yang bahkan tidak bisa mengelap kaca.

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DISLIKE? GO AWAY!**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memandang sendu kardus yang ada di hadapannya. Kotak itu teronggok tak berdaya di sudut ruang kerjanya. Selama ini semua hal-hal yang batal ia berikan untuk Sungmin pasti berakhir di kotak itu. Bahkan si pemilik tak sadar bahwa tidak ada lagi ruang kosong dalam kotak itu, terlalu banyak benda yang batal diberikan untuk Sungmin. Album foto pernikahan, tiket bioskop, tiket konser, album StepUp berbagai versi dengan harga termahal. Namun sayang, sekedar meletakkannya diam-diam di meja saja Kyuhyun merasa sulit. Ia hanya bingung bagaimana mengatakan semuanya pada istrinya. Terutama tentang betapa ia mencintai namja itu.

Drrt… drrt…

**Seohyun's calling**

Pria itu mengerenyitkan dahinya. Sahabatnya itu tipe yeoja yang sangat sibuk bekerja dan sekarang belum waktunya istirahat makan siang. Apakah sesuatu terjadi hingga membuat yeoja itu meluangkan waktu untuk menelponnya di saat jam kerja seperti ini.

"Yeo―"

"Kyu! Aku punya kabar baik. Makan siang nanti, bisakah kita bertemu?"

Kabar baik?

"Tidak. aku sibuk, Seo"

"Begitukah. Yasudah, tidak apa-apa."

PIP

Dan sambungan itu terputus secara sepihak. _Yeoja itu, kebiasaan sekali_ batin Kyuhyun seraya mengutak atik ponselnya. Dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya kaku, terkejut akan apa yang dilihatnya dari benda tipis di genggamannya itu.

Pesan dari sahabatnya, Donghae, beberapa waktu lalu saat ia berada di Denmark. Bahkan Sungmin juga sempat mengiriminya puluhan pesan serta panggilan yang tidak pernah dijawab. Kyuhyun terperanjat membaca satu demi satu pesan dari mereka

_**January 18, 2013**_

_Donghae_

_Kyuhyun-ah kau dimana? Istrimu bilang kau ke Namwon, tetapi kenapa lama sekali?_

_**January 20, 2013**_

_Sungmin_

_YA! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau ingkar janji! Ini bahkan sudah lebih dari seminggu lebih bodoh!_

_**January 26, 2013**_

_Sungmin, Lee_

_Cho Kyuhyun kau pergi kemana? Kapan kau akan pulang? _

_**January 28, 2013**_

_Sungmin, Lee_

_YA! Balas pesanku brengsek_

_**February 4, 2013**_

_Donghae, Lee_

_Kyuhyun-ah, gwaenchana? Sungmin mengkhawatirkanmu_

_**February 1, 2013**_

_Donghae, Lee_

_Kyu, lusa hari ulang tahunmu. Kau pulang kan? kami menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu_

_**February 2, 2013**_

_Sungmin, Lee_

_YA! Babbo namja! Kau harus pulang besok! Aku tidak mau rugi, pokoknya kau harus pulang di hari ulang tahunmu!_

_**February 3, 2013**_

_Donghae, Lee_

_Hey, Kyu. Kau dimana? Kami menunggumu. Cuaca dingin sekali, kau tahu? Kasihan istrimu_

_**February 3, 2013**_

_Donghae, Lee_

_Kyuhyun-ah, ini sudah larut. Kau sudah di Seoul kan? Balas pesanku atau angkat telponku, Kyu._

_**February 3, 2013**_

_Donghae, Lee_

_Kau belum pulang ya? Tidak apa-apa, mungkin tahun depan. Istrimu baru saja pulang, kkokjongma_

_**February 4, 2013**_

_Donghae, Lee_

_Kyuhyun-ah istrimu diopname. Kau tau, dia sakit karena sendirian menunggumu di luar dengan cuaca sedingin ini. Dia sangat merindukanmu, pulanglah_

_**February 4, 2013**_

_Sungmin, Lee_

_Kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Aku sangat membencimu, jangan pulang!_

Apa katanya? Sungmin? Menunggunya? Sakit? Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahu kalau istrinya sempat menelpon dan mengiriminya pesan berkali-kali selama ia menghilang. Kyuhyun pikir Sungmin benar-benar serius akan ucapannya. Ia pikir Sungmin memang tak mengharapkan ia kembali. Ia pikir Sungmin tidak peduli padanya. Ia pikir Sungmin tidak pernah sedetikpun memikirkannya.

Ternyata ia salah dan apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk benar bahwa Sungminnya bukan orang jahat. Sungminnya adalah namja berparas manis dengan hati yang lembut, penyayang, dan baik hati. Namun sikap galak yang selalu ia lihat dari istrinya membuat pria tampan itu lupa akan sosok Sungmin yang sebenarnya.

Sungmin bermulut pedas bukan karena tanpa alasan. Namja manis itu bahkan telah mengatakannya berkali-kali bahwa sikap kaku Kyuhyun lah yang selalu membuatnya naik darah. Bukan karena Kyuhyun tidak setampan dan sealim Siwon. Sungmin hanya belum mengerti bahwa jantung namja tampan ini selalu berdetak abnormal setiap berada di dekatnya bahkan mendengar suaranya. Dan Kyuhyun tidak mengerti bahwa mereka hanya belum saling memahami. Mereka butuh waktu lebih banyak lagi untuk saling memahami.

Well, menyesalinya Tuan Cho yang terhormat?

.

.

.

**Ryeowook's home**

February 19, 2013 : 07.18 am

Poster yang semalam terlihat lecek dan robek disana-sini itu sekarang sudah lebih baik keadaannya. Yeah meskipun isolasi menempel di berbagai bagian dan membuatnya terlihat seperti pungutan sampah, tapi setidaknya ini lebih baik dibandingkan apabila Kyuhyun merobeknya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil sehingga sulit untuk diperbaiki. Sungmin benar-benar harus berterimakasih pada sahabatnya Ryeowook yang rela bangun pagi-pagi hanya untuk membantunya memperbaiki benda berharga miliknya yang hancur berantakan.

Sementara Ryeowook serius menempel satu demi satu robekan poster milik sahabatnya, Sungmin sibuk dengan plester dan obat luka. Pecahan pigura tadi malam tidak sengaja membuat goresan kecil di jari-jarinya dan beberapa luka yang agak dalam di kakinya. Sangking kacaunya, Sungmin baru sadar bahwa tangan dan kakinya terluka ketika Ryeowook melihat jejak darah di lantai yang dipijak Sungmin.

Ryeowook tahu bahwa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada sahabatnya dan ini berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Namun melihat keadaan Sungmin yang sangat menyedihkan seperti ini, ia tidak tega untuk membuat Sungmin mengungkit luka yang bahkan belum mengering. Sahabatnya itu terlihat lebih pendiam. Ketika ditanya ia hanya tersenyum simpul tanda setuju atau menggelengkan kepalanya pelan jika ia menolak sesuatu. Belum lagi dengan kedua matanya yang biasanya berbinar lucu, kini terlihat bengkak dan sembab.

"Minnie, sebaiknya hari ini kau tidak usah bekerja saja yaa?" pinta Ryeowook menatap sahabatnya yang masih fokus dengan luka-luka di kakinya.

"Hm" balanya seraya mengangguk pelan.

"Pasti sakit sekali ya…"

"…"

Ryeowook mendekat ke sahabatnya lalu menggenggam tangannya lembut. "Kalau terjadi sesuatu, bilang padaku ne?"

"…."

"Kau tahu… kau terlihat jelek sekarang. Dengan tubuh gendut dan wajah yang seperti itu"

"…"

Sungmin hanya bergeming, sama sekali tidak berniat membalas candaan Ryeowook yang biasanya selalu berhasil menyulut emosinya. Namun saat ini, candan itu sama sekali tidak menarik untuknya. Ryeowook hanya menghela napas panjang dan mengusap kepala sahabatnya.

"Ryeowok-ah, aku ingin pulang…" lirih Sungmin.

"Pulang? Apa aku perlu menelpon Kyuhyun untuk menjemputmu"

Mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut, wajah Sungmin pias. Ingatan tentang semalam kembali membayanginya.

"Wae Minnie?" tanya Ryeowook yang heran melihat perubahan raut wajah sahabatnya.

"Aku ingin pulang ke rumah bumonimku. Bisa antarkan aku?"

Ryeowook berpikir sebentar lalu menangguk setuju. "Tentu. Aku ganti baju dulu, ne"

Dan setelah itu Ryeowook berlalu, meninggalkan Sungmin yang melihat ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Sungmin benar-menar merindukan masa-masa ketika ia hidup tenang dan bebas. Tidak perlu repot mengurus rumah, sering mengganggu Sungjin yang menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya, dan ia tidak perlu membagi kamarnya dengan orang asing yang tiba-tiba hadir di hidupnya lalu mengacaukan segala kenyamanan yang ada.

Matanya kembali memanas mengingat kejadian semalam. Meskipun ia manja dan ke kanak-kanakan, ayahnya tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu padanya. Bahkan ayahnya yang sering ia jadikan korban pencurian dompet itu tidak pernah tega untuk melukai kulit mulusnya dengan pukulan kasar. Setiap marah, ayahnya hanya memandangnya dingin lalu menghujaninya dengan kata-kata singkat yang menusuk. Itu saja, tidak lebih. Sungmin terbiasa disayang dan dimanja banyak orang. Ia tidak pernah menyangka orang asing, si Cho brengsek itu, tega melakukan kekerasan pada istrinya sendiri.

.

.

.

**Sungmin's parents home**

Ryeowook sudah pergi 15 menit yang lalu setelah menghabiskan secangkir teh dan hampir setengah toples kue kering buatan Mrs. Lee. Dan selama itu pula, Sungmin sudah mengurung dirinya di kamar dan mengubur diri dalam selimut. Wanita berusia hampir setengah abad itu bingung melihat putranya yang tiba-tiba saja datang lalu langsung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan salam dan mengecup pipinya seperti biasa. Yang ia lihat, wajah putranya terlihat begitu lelah dan matanya agak bengkak. _Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya?_ Batin Mrs. Lee khawatir

"Sungmin-ah…" panggilnya lembut seraya mengusap gundukan selimut berwarna biru muda itu.

"Sesuatu terjadi? Kau terlihat berbeda. Ceritakan pada umma, sayang"

"…"

"Hey, Sungmin-ah… umma berbicara padamu"

Sungmin membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan menatap kedua mata ibunya. Ia beranjak duduk meskipun rasanya lemas sekali karena tadi pagi ia hanya memakan 3 sendok bubur buatan sahabatnya.

"Umma menunggumu bercerita"

GREP

Namja manis itu memeluk ibunya erat. Berharap agar segala kesedihannya akan berkurang dengan pelukan hangat dari ibunya. Sementara itu sang ibu mengelus sayang punggung putra sulungnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia memeluk putranya seperti ini.

"Umma…" namja itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hmm"

"Bolehkah aku menginap di sini selama beberapa hari?"

Mrs. Lee tercenung. Ia yakin, sesuatu pasti terjadi pada rumah tangga putra sulungnya yang bahkan belum sampai setengah tahun itu. Namun sepertinya belum tepat jika ia menanyakannya sekarang.

"Tentu" jawabnya dan tersenyum. Berusaha menyembunyikan raut penasaran dan kekhawatirannya.

"Ah ya, dan tolong bilang pada Sungjin untuk mengemasi beberapa barangku yang ada di sana"

"Ne, apapun untukmu sayang"

Sungmin tersenyum lucu. Setidaknya dengan melihat ibunya selama berhari-hari akan membuatnya lupa akan masalah yang menimpanya dan juga namja itu… Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

February 19, 2013 : 08.10 pm

Kyumin's home

Pria berusia 23 tahun itu kaget ketika mendapati adik dari istrinya berdiri di depan rumahnya. Ia bahkan sudah memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Mulai dari Sungjin yang akan menghajarnya sampai babak belur sampai Sungjin yang akan membunuhnya dengan pisau dapur milik ibunya. Namun begitu melihat senyum ramah milik adik iparnya begitu ia membukakan pintu, semua pikiran buruknya lenyap begitu saja.

"Hai, hyung" Sungjin bersikap ramah pada kakak iparnya. Sebenarnya ia juga agak segan karena pria yang berdiri di depannya ini adalah konglomerat.

"Oh, h-hai" Kyuhyun agak terbata.

"Aku ingin mengambil beberapa pakaian milik Sungmin hyung dan juga barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya"

"Ah, ya. Tunggu di ruang tamu, aku akan menyiapkannya untukmu"

Sungjin menatap kagum rumah yang ditempati Hyungnya. Simple namun tak menutupi bahwa semua barang yang ada di sini bukanlah barang murahan. Mungkin sesekali ia harus menginap di sini, pikirnya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mengambil apa yang Sungjin minta.

Dengan telaten, ia memasukan satu per satu pakaian milik istrinya ke dalam koper dan beberapa barang yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya ke dalam sebuah kardus berukuran sedang. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika tak sengaja melihat sesuatu di bagian bawah lemari istrinya.

Sebuah kotak berwarna cokelat dengan pita pink di atasnya. Dan ketika dibuka, ternyata isinya adalah kenangannya selama masa sekolah. Kyuhyun menutup kotak itu lagi dan meletakkannya di atas ranjang lalu keluar kamar untuk memberikan barang-barang yang ia siapkan tadi pada Sungjin.

"Maaf menunggu lama dan ini barang yang kau pinta" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan koper dan kardus pada adik iparnya.

"Gomawo, hyung. Aku langsung pulang ya, umma bilang tidak boleh terlalu lama karena sudah malam"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sungjin mirip dengan Sungmin, patuh dengan ibunya. "Ya, gwaenchana. Hati-hati di jalan, adik ipar" ucap Kyuhyun ramah

Sementara itu Sungjin tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah mobil Sungjin benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya, Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya dan melihat kotak milik istrinya yang masih ada di atas tempat tidur.

Benda pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah album foto ketika istrinya masih menjadi pelajar sekolah menengah atas. Sungmin tidak banyak berubah, masih manis sama seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dalam album foto itu, Kyuhyun juga menemukan foto Sungmin yang sedang menghadiri konser bersama fans StepUp lainnya. Sungmin benar, ia memang sudah menjadi fans monyet-monyet itu sejak di bangku senior high. Bahkan Kyuhyun juga menemukan kartu organisasi fans StepUp milik istrinya. Namja tampan itu tidak menyangka kalau namja semanja Sungmin pernah menduduki jabatan penting di organisasi fans monyet-monyet itu.

Sungmin memang tidak pernah memaksakan kehendaknya pada bumonimnya, Kyuhyun sangat paham akan hal itu. Itulah mengapa Sungmin bisa menghadiri berbagai konser dengan uang seadanya, yeah apalagi kalau bukan karena part time yang dilakukannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan bergabung serta menduduki jabatan penting dalam klub pecinta grup monyet-monyet Choi Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Ia pikir ia hampir mengetahui segalanya tentang Sungmin. Ternyata ia malah tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia benar, mereka butuh waktu yang lebih banyak lagi untuk bersama dan saling memahami.

.

.

.

February 19, 2013 : 08.10 pm

Star Art School

Sungmin menghela napas panjang seraya menutup pintu di belakangnya. Hhh, jam kerjanya bertambah selama seminggu ini karena kemarin ia bolos kerja. Jika biasanya ia hanya mengajar dari pukul 9 pagi sampai 3 sore. Maka selama seminggu ini ia harus mengajar dari pukul 8 pagi sampai 6 sore. _Selamat menikmati hari-hari yang melelahkan Lee Sungmin_, batinnya miris.

"Sungmin seonsaenim…"

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan melihat staf kantornya memanggilnya. "Ah, ne…"

"Ada tamu untuk anda di lobby"

"Nugu?"

"Namja. Dia bilang, dia keluarga anda"

"Ne. Terima kasih, kau boleh kembali bekerja"

'Keluarga? Umma? Tidak mungkin? Sungjin? Untuk apa? Lalu siapa?' Batin sungmin heran

Ia melihat seorang pria dengan setelan abu-abu duduk membelakanginya di lobby. Dari belakang, orang itu terlihat seperti seorang eksekutif muda. Sungmin berusaha mengingat-ingat kerabatnya yang memakai setelan chaebol seperti pria itu, namun tidak berhasil.

DEG

Tubuhnya membeku seketika ketika melihat orang yang saat ini sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya melihat kearahnya dengan senyuman manis—yang menurutnya sangat menjijikan. Namja itu, Cho Kyuhyun ada di tempat kerjanya dan merusak harinya.

"Hei, apa kabar?" tanya Kyuhyun kaku

Sungmin hanya diam, duduk kaku di hadapan pria itu seraya mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan emosi yang sudah meluap-luap di kepalanya.

"Untuk yang malam itu… aku―aku minta maaf. Aku menyesal Sungmin-ah"

"…"

"Yeah aku tau memaafkanku memang tidak semudah itu. Tapi bisakah kau memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk hubungan kita?"

"…"

"Aku pikir kita butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk saling memahami. Benar begitu kan, Sungmin-ah?"

"…"

"Hey, apakah kau tidak merasa aku sudah berubah. Aku bisa berbicara lancar dan bersikap normal di depanmu sekarang. Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Pergi!"

"Hm? Kau bilang apa?" Kyuhyun berharap apa yang baru didengarnya salah.

"Pergi! Aku ada jam mengajar"

"Ah, ya. Aku minta maaf karena telah menganggu jam kerjamu. Dan… aku harap kau segera pulang, aku menunggumu" Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum manis meskipun hatinya miris.

"Pergi dari sini sebelum aku memintamu bercerai!"

Kyuhyun membatu. Pria itu benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik ketika kata 'cerai' terucap dari bibir istrinya. Ia berusaha terlihat kuat dan menganggap ucapan Sungmin hanya gurauan dengan tertawa kaku.

"Khalkkae. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sungmin-ah" ucapnya lalu pergi dari hadapan istrinya.

Sementara itu Sungmin langsung buru-buru mencari toilet terdekat dan menangis tanpa suara di sana. Di tangan pria itu, semuanya hancur. Hidupnya, kebahagiaannya, cita-citanya, impiannya. Dan Sungmin tidak ingin membiarkan dirinya ikut hancur bersama mimpinya 'menjadi asisten Siwon' sejak ia terikat dengan namja bernama Kyuhyun.

Sungmin butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Tentang hidupnya, tentang kelanjutan rumah tangganya, dan tentang Kyuhyun. Ia tidak ingin terjebak dalam perubahan Kyuhyun yang menawarkan kenyamanan yang selama ini ia cari dari sosok suami yang dulu selalu ia bentak-bentak. Ia butuh sesuatu yang dapat meyakinkannya bahwa Kyuhyun tidak sejahat itu dan bisa mendampingnya meskipun ia lebih mencintai Siwon. Ia butuh hanya butuh waktu dan kepercayaan. Ya, hanya itu

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

Update lama, mianhae neeee. Semoga chapter ini nggak bikin tambah kecewa

Makasih buat yang udah review di chap sebelum-sebelumnya *kecup satu-satu* :3

Ah ya, dan selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha bagi yang merayakannya

Dagingnya boleh dikirim ke rumah hihihi

Keep review pleaseee~ :*

**October 15, 2013**


	7. Chapter 7

**Loving You**

**Author :**

Anisaaa

**Rate :**

T

**Category :**

Yaoi/BL, family, lil angst, drama, Childish!Grumpy!Min

**Cast :**

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Other cast

**Summary:**

Sungmin terjebak dalam pernikahan yang tidak diinginkan bersama seseorang bersama Cho Kyuhyun. Namja kaku yang menurutnya sangat-sangat pabbo. Sangat-sangat menyesal mengapa ia berakhir dengan suami bodoh seperti Kyuhyun yang bahkan tidak bisa mengelap kaca.

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DISLIKE? GO AWAY!**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

Seohyun menatap bingung namja yang duduk di depannya. Sahabatnya yang selalu memasang poker face dalam keadaan apapun itu memandangnya penuh luka. Gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Ketika ia datang semuanya masih baik-baik saja, lalu tiba-tiba namja di depannya memasang wajah menyedihkan seperti itu.

"Kau meninggalkanku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Bukankah kau sahabatku, Seohyun-ah?"

"Keadaan seperti apa? Aku tidak mengerti. Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu, hm?" tanya Seohyun lembut.

"Seo…" Kyuhyun berkata lirih. Matanya memanas dan berkaca-kaca. "Tetaplah disini… jebbal"

Tes

Dan seketika airmatanya jatuh. Ia mengusap pipinya kasar. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak peduli lagi dengan harga dirinya yang jatuh karena menangis di depan seorang gadis. Masalah seperti ini, terlalu berat untuknya.

"Aku… tidak tahu harus bagaimana…"

"Dia meninggalkanku. Seo, apakah aku tidak cukup sempurna untuknya?"

"Sulit sekali… Sulit sekali membuatnya mengerti. Aku… sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan semua ini dengan meninggalkannya. Tidak bisa, Seo…"

"Bantu aku… jangan tinggalkan aku dengan pergi ke Kanada"

Air mata Seohyun tumpah, sakit rasanya melihat seseorang yang sangat ia cintai terjebak dalam keadaan yang tidak bisa ia atasi sendiri. Ia merelakan Kyuhyun dengan yang lain hanya agar namja itu bahagia, bukan menangis di depannya seperti ini. Gadis itu memeluk Kyuhyun yang sesegukan dan mengusap bahunya yang bergetar.

"Aku tahu… Aku disini… akan selalu disini, Kyu"

Sementara itu di sisi lain, seorang namja dengan cardigan putih gading menatap heran seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya sedang berpelukan dengan seorang gadis asing. Seketika namja itu—Eunhyuk―membayangkan jika sahabatnyalah yang akan melihat adegan ini. Sekarang Ia mengerti, Kyuhun memang tidak baik untuk sahabatnya. Pria manis itu menghela napas kasar, hendak berbalik. Karena sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk memisahkan pasangan yang sedang berpelukan di hadapannya.

'_Sungmin-ah, mianhae…'_

.

.

.

Mr & Mrs. Lee's home

Rumah mereka malam ini sangat ramai. Suara gaduh dari lantai atas ulah teman-teman Sungjin yang sedang bermain game di kamar adiknya ditambah dengan suara penuh tawa dan sesekali makian dari arah dapur.

Sungmin terlihat serius dengan adonan kue ke tiganya. Ryeowook bilang adonan pertamanya tidak ada rasa, lalu adonan keduanya terlalu pahit. Dan jika adonan ketiga akan kembali gagal, Sungmin akan membantingnya ke lantai dan mencekik leher Eunhyuk yang sama sekali tidak membantu malah mengganggu.

Ryeowook senang, setidaknya sahabat satu alirannya ini bisa kembali tersenyum dan tertawa seperti biasanya. Sungmin sudah kembali responsif setiap kata-kata yang berhubungan StepUp terucap, lalu seperti biasanya duo fans fanatic itu akan sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri tanpa peduli dengan Eunhyuk yang terbengong-bengong ditengah-tengahnya.

"Aah ketika Siwonnie ulang tahun nanti, aku akan membuat kue terenak untuknya hihihi"

"Lalu kau akan menelponnya dan memintanya untuk bertemu begitu? Kau pikir mereka pengangguran!" balas Eunhyuk sengit karena terlalu lama diabaikan.

"Ya! Monyet centil, tentu saja aku akan meminta bantuan Hyukjae"

"Hyukjae? Kau pikir Hyukjae itu tidak punya pekerjaan. Enak saja kalau bicara!"

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kau ini bodoh sekali, monyet. Aku kan berteman dekat dengan kembarannya hehehe"

"Mwo?! Kau pikir aku mau membantumu? BIG NO, Sungminnie sayang"

"Ya! Lee Eunhyuk! Kau tidak mau membantu kami untuk berurusan dengan StepUp, huh? Begitukah? Aku akan bilang pada Donghae-mu kalau kau selama ini tebar pesona di cafemu dan juga kau sedang dekat dengan yeoja imut pelanggan setiamu yang namanya eum…. Siapa itu…. Lee― Lee Jieun?" ancam Ryeowook

"Aish, kalian berdua ini jahat sekali. Kalian ingin Donghae membatalkan pertunangan kami? Jahat sekaliiii" melas Eunhyuk. Namja itu bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan kekasihnya mengetahui skandalnya di café. Ahh, ikan yang sedang marah sangatlah menyeramkan.

"Hahaha, anniyo Eunhyukkie baby… kami sangat-sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu itu kan?" goda Ryeowook seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ish! Geumanhaera! Kau membuatku iritasi, wookie" balas Eunhyuk risih sementara Sungmin hanya terkekeh kecil. "Ah! Minnie-ya, Kyuhyun… apa kabar?"

Tawa Sungmin terhenti, wajahnya menjadi dingin dan seketika suasana berubah mencekam. "Ya! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang suami orang. Dasar monyet centil!" sela Ryeowook mencoba mendinginkan suasana.

"Ish! Hanya bertanya, Kim Ryeowook! Nah, jadi bagaimana kabarnya, Minnie-ya?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi―seperti sedang mengorek sesuatu.

"Molla…" lirih Sungmin dan setelahnya namja itu berlalu dari hadapan kedua sahabatnya. Mengundang tatapan bingung dari Eunhyuk dan gelengan pelan Ryeowook.

"Apa… terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka?" tanya Eunhyuk pada sesorang disebelahnya ketika Sungmin benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya.

Ryeowook menghela napas kasar. "Mereka bertengkar… malam itu, aku menemukannya terluka di depan pintu rumahku…" jawabnya pelan

"Mwo?!"

Kekasih dari Lee Donghae itu terperanjat kaget. Dalam pikirannya, Eunhyuk mencoba untuk menghubung-hubungkan kejadian demi kejadian dengan apa yang tadi siang. Batinnya mencelos, seseorang yang selama ini terlihat begitu baik di depan sahabatnya ternyata berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan yang baru saja ia ketahui.

.

.

.

"… _bisakah kau memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk hubungan kita?"_

"_Aku pikir kita butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk saling memahami. Benar begitu kan, Sungmin-ah?"_

"… _aku harap kau segera pulang, aku menunggumu"_

Sungmin tersenyum getir. Dadanya terasa sesak sekali. Namja itu telah menghancurkan banyak hal dalam hidupnya : mimpinya, kebebasannya, dan terakhir… jiwanya. Lalu tiba-tiba sosok brengsek itu datang padanya. Meminta maaf dengan wajah seolah-olah yang terjadi malam itu tidak berdampak apa-apa terhadap kondisi psikisnya. Mengharapkan kepulangannya dan berkata bahwa namja itu menunggunya. _'Cih, brengsek!'_

Seumur hidupnya, Sungmin tidak pernah dipukul oleh siapapun termasuk ahkan ayah dan ibunya. Seumur hidupnya, Sungmin tidak pernah dibentak oleh siapapun. Seumur hidupnya, yang ia tahu semua orang menyayanginya dan bahkan terlalu tidak tega untuk menyakitinya seujung jaripun. Kejadian malam itu membuatnya kepalanya kembali terasa sakit. Tangannya bergetar, dan bibirnya ia gigit kuat-kuat untuk menahan luapan emosi di dadanya. Dan nyaris saja piring yang sedang ia cuci dengan tangannya yang gemetar hebat terhempas ke lantai.

"Sungmin-ah, gwaenchana?" Mrs. Lee memegang bahu puteranya yang gemetar lalu membalikkannya perlahan. Wanita yang usianya sudah tidak muda lagi itu tersentak ketika mendapati wajah putera sulungnya yang basah dengan air mata disertai dengan isakan samar. "Sungmin-ah… wae geurae, hm?"

Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan isakan yang makin kentara. Mrs. Lee memandang miris puteranya. Wanita itu membersihkan kedua tangan anaknya yang penuh dengan sabun cuci piring dengan air lalu menuntunya untuk duduk berdua di sofa ruang keluarga.T-teman Sungmin dan Sungjin baru saja pulang setengah jam yang lalu, wajar jika rumah ini terasa begitu sepi. Hanya terdengar isakan samar milik Sungmin.

"Eomma… Hiks"

Mrs. Lee memeluk lalu mengusap punggung putra sulungnya sayang. Si Sulung yang lebih sering terlihat manja dan kekanak-kanakan ini sekarang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Sebagai seorang ibu, dia tahu bahwa sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi pada puteranya.

"Kyuhyun hiks… aku membencinya"

Mrs. Lee tersenyum lembut. Puteranya ini pasti sedang bertengkar dengan suaminya dan ia tahu pasti tentang penyebab pertengkaran itu. Apalagi selain namja bernama Siwon itu. '_Ah, hanya pertengkaran biasa'_ pikirnya sederhana.

"Nah, kalau begitu dewasalah, Sungmin-ah"

Sungmin menghapus air matanya dan menggeleng pelan. "Ini bukan tentang dewasa atau tidak, Eomma. Namja itu… dia membentakku"

"Menghancurkan kamarku…"

"Memecahkan foto pernikahan kami…"

"Dan dia… menghempaskanku ke ranjang dengan sangat kasar… hiks"

Kedua mata Ibu dua anak itu melebar. Tebakannya salah besar. Pertengkaran rumah tangga putera sulungnya ternyata tidak sesederhana dalam pikirannya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya, mencoba menahan isakan yang keluar bersamaan dengan air mata.

"Eomma… uljima. Nan gwaenchana…"

"Sungmin-ah, mianhae… ini salah eomma"

"Tidak ini—"

"Seharusnya aku mendengarkanmu, bukan ayahmu"

"Eomma, aku―"

"Dengar sayang, pernikahan itu adalah sebuah ikatan. Eomma benar-benar meminta maaf soal ini. Kau harus bertahan sayang… harus"

Sungmin terisak pelan di pelukan erat ibunya. Bertahan? Apa yang harus dipertahankan dari hubungan yang seperti ini? Dan ini bukan salah ibunya, sama sekali bukan salah ibunya. Harusnya pagi itu, ia kabur saja dari upacara pernikahan itu, bukan malah menuruti kemauan ayahnya.

"Sungmin-ah… hanya bertahan. Kau bisa, kan?"

Sungmin terdiam selama beberapa saat. Bertahan dengan namja yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya tidak akan semudah membalikan telur di penggorengan.

"Kyuhyun… dia pasti punya alasan kuat mengapa ia melakukan hal itu padamu. Jadilah pendamping yang baik untuknya apapun keadaannya. Eomma tidak ingin kau menyesal karena memiliki riwayat pernikahan yang hancur"

"…"

"Belajarlah dewasa, sayang. Hanya ada satu cara melewati ini semua… menerimanya"

.

.

.

February 25, 2013

**Gravity Corp. Buildings**

Sungmin berdiri tepat di depan gedung pencakar langit. Kantor Cho Kyuhyun. Si brengsek yang melakukan pelecehan seksual padanya beberapa waktu lalu. Ah mulai saat ini sepertinya ia memang harus mengubah sikapnya pada Kyuhyun. Mungkin apa yang Eommanya bilang itu benar kalau semua ini terjadi karena dirinya yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Bibirnya sedikit tertarik ke samping seraya memandangi kemegahan kantor namja yang sedang ia umpat di kepalanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanya resepsionis dengan name tag Lee Hanui.

"Mmm… Cho Kyuhyun. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun"

"Presdir Cho? Apa anda sudah membuat janji?"

"Ung? Janji?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. Sejak kapan untuk bertemu Cho Kyuhyun harus membuat janji terlebih dahulu. Terlebih dia―

"Ne, anda bisa bertemu dengan beliau jika tuan sudah membuat janji"

"Tapi dia—"

_Ahh tidak, jangan katakan kau istrinya. Bukankah itu sangat memalukan_ pikir Sungmin.

"Maksudku, biasanya aku bisa bertemu dengannya tanpa janji"

"Mungkin itu ketika diluar kantor, Tuan. Apakah ada pesan yang ingin disampaikan pada Presdir? Saya bisa mencatatnya lalu menyampaikan pesan anda pada Presdir"

"Ah, ani. Aku―"

"Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah kiri. Seseorang dengan jas abu-abu yang berdiri 5 meter darinya itu memanggilnya. Ia tersenyum senang begitu menyadari siapa yang baru ditemuinya. Orang ini bisa membantunya untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, pikirnya.

"Donghae-ya. Kemari, aku butuh bantuanmu. Ppaliwa" Sungmin berusaha berkata selirih mungkin seraya melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya pada kekasih sahabatnya itu.

"Wae geurae?" tanya Donghae ketika ia berdiri di samping Sungmin, dan mereka berdua kini berdiri di hadapan resepsionis cantik bernama Lee Hanui itu.

"Katakan padanya aku harus bertemu Kyuhyun, sekarang" bisik Sungmin di telinga Donghae.

"Bilang saja kau istrinya. Beres, kan?!" balas Donghae

"Ish, tidak bisaaaa"

"Mianhamnida, Tuan?" Lee Hanui membuat Donghae dan Sungmin seketika menoleh ke arahnya lalu tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Hanui-ssi… mmm… namja ini orang penting Presdir"

"Ah jeongmalyo? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf mmm tuan―"

"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin" sambung Sungmin dengan senyuman lucu membuat segaris sabit di kedua matanya.

Resepsionis itu langsung menghubungi seseorang. Sungmin tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, yang jelas wanita di hadapannya ini pasti sedang memberitahukan pada asisten Kyuhyun tentang kedatangannya.

"Presdir Cho ada di ruangannya, mari saya antar"

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku saja yang mengantarnya" Donghae dengan sigap menggantikan tugas Hanui. "Ayo, min-ah" ucapnya kemudian.

.

.

.

"Nah, ini ruangan suamimu. Ketuk pintunya, tunggu 3 detik lalu buka dan ucapkan 'annyeong haseyo' dengan sopan, arrachi?" tutur Donghae.

"Aish, ya ya ya arraseo! Terimakasih atas bantuannya dan cepatlah pergi"

"Ya! Aish, kalau saja kau bukan istri atasanku dan bukan sahabat Eunhyuk, aku sudah mencekikmu Lee Sungmin!"

"Aku tidak takut! Mehrong~ Kka!"

"Ish" namja tampan itu mendesis kesal lalu segera pergi dari orang paling menyebalkan yang naasnya adalah istri atasannya.

Sungmin menggenggam kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin. Ah, belum juga ia memegang pintunya. Menghela napas panjang berkali-kali lalu memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat tua itu dengan pelan. _Dari arahan Donghae tadi, sepertinya Kyuhyun merupakan atasan yang keras dan galak_ pikir Sungmin. Setelah ketukan yang ketiga, Sungmin membuka pintu itu dan seketika terdengar seperti suara orang sedang mengobrol dari dalam.

Tepat ketika Sungmin akan mengucapkan 'annyeong haseyo' ia tersentak kaget melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Di sofa yang sepertinya digunakan untuk menerima tamu itu, seorang namja yang duduk membelakanginya—Kyuhyun—sedang mengobrol akrab dengan seorang… yeoja yang asing di matanya. Pria manis itu terpaku di tempatnya.

Yeoja yang mengobrol bersama Kyuhyun itu sepertinya menyadari seseorang yang sedang berdiri kaku di ambang pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun. Gadis itu―Seohyun―mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung dan heran. Dan hal ini memicu Kyuhyun untuk menoleh ke belakang.

"Sungmin-ah?"

Suara bass yang sangat dikenalnya membuat Sungmin tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali lalu menatap pasangan manusia yang ada di depannya dengan wajah seolah tidak ada hal serius yang terjadi dan membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan.

"Josonghamnida. Saya mengganggu waktu kalian"

CKLEK

Pria manis itu berlari ke arah lift secepat mungkin. Bisa gawat kalau Cho―Ah maksudnya Si Brengsek itu bisa mengejarnya dan mencekal tangannya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memanas dan seperti ada sesuatu yang mendesak keluar dari matanya.

Tuk

Tuk

Tragisnya, lift tidak juga terbuka sedangkan ia sudah panik kalau-kalau Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Saking kesalnya, ia memukul mukul tombol Down berkali-kali. Sungmin tidak peduli jika orang-orang disekitarnya menganggapnya orang gila. Dengan pipi yang basah air mata, mata yang melirik kesana kemari dengan panik, dan tangan yang memukul tombol-tombol yang ada di depan lift.

TING

Ia tersenyum lega begitu benda kotak di depannya terbuka dan langsung masuk begitu saja dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang di dalam lift yang menatapnya aneh. Rasanya lega sekali setelah memastikan bahwa si brengsek itu benar-benar tidak mengikutinya meskipun ia agak kesal ketika liftnya harus berhenti di lantai yang bukan pilihannya untuk menurunkan yang lain karena menurutnya ini buang-buang waktu. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari kantor ini dan merebahkan diri di kasur yang empuk lalu tidur sampai besok pagi.

Tepat ketika ia mengusap pipinya untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang keluar, pintu lift itu terbuka.

TING

Dan lagi-lagi ia dibuat terpaku dengan seseorang yang berdiri tepat di depan lift terbuka yang dinaikinya. Si brengsek itu… Cho Kyuhyun. Berdiri di depan liftnya dengan napas tersengal-sengal dan anak rambut yang lepek di dahinya karena keringat.

GREP

Tangan kekar itu menarik tangan salah satu namja yang berada di dalam lift. Mengatur napasnya yang pendek-pendek selama beberapa detik agar ia bisa berbicara dengan lancar dan membiarkan namja manis yang ada di depannya masih memasang tampang kaget dan bingung.

"Aku… Hhh bisa…. Hhhh jelaskan… Hhhh"

"…"

"Huffhhh… Dengar, yang tadi itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat"

"…"

"Akuhhh… Hhhhh… Hhhhh… Akuhhh t-tidak Hhhhh"

"…"

"Akuhhh… Tidak—"

BRUG

"OMO!"

Namja dengan wajah tampan dan napas yang pendek-pendek itu akhirnya terjerembab ke lantai marmer yang dingin, tepat di depan Sungmin yang langsung menjerit kaget.

.

.

.

Sebenci apapun dia dengan Kyuhyun, tapi tetap saja… dalam keadaan seperti ini, Sungmin tidak sanggup untuk meninggalkannya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa hari ini banyak sekali hal-hal yang membuatnya terkejut. Mulai dari yeoja asing yang ternyata bernama Seohyun sampai dengan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri tepat di hadapannya dan itu membuat gempar orang-orang di kantor namja yang kini belum sadarkan diri sejak tadi sore.

Sungmin terduduk lemas di samping Kyuhyun yang masih belum siuman, dan di sebrangnya… Seohyun berdiri menggenggam telapak tangan milik Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah yang sarat akan kekhawatiran dan kesedihan. Jujur, pemandangan itu membuat Sungmin agak iritasi.

"Sungmin-ssi…"

Sungmin mendongak. Menatap kedua mata Seohyun dalam sembari menggumam pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi tapi… bisakah kau menjaganya untukku?"

"Huh?"

"Kyuhyun… dia sakit" ucap Seohyun dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"Manhi apa?" (sakit parah?)

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan ke Kanada besok. Jaga dia, jebbalyo…"

"Ne…"

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menjawab 'ya' meskipun Sungmin masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan gadis di depannya. Bisa saja si brengsek yang sedang tertidur pulas ini memainkan sandiwara pelik dengan gadis yang baru saja memasang wajah seakan-akan Kyuhyun bisa mati besok karena penyakitnya. Lagipula Seohyun hanya menyebutkan namanya tanpa memberitahukan siapa dia. '_Bukankah dalam hal ini patut dicurigai, hm?_' Batin Sungmin.

"Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa, Sungmin-ssi…" ucap Seohyun berusaha ramah dan hanya dijawab senyuman simpul dari Sungmin.

"Ish!" desisnya sebal ketika melihat wajah sok polos namja di depannya.

'_Aku pasti sedang dibohongi. Dokter tadi tidak mengatakan apapun padaku, berarti dia baik-baik saja kan? dasar wanita ular! Tinggal bilang saja kalau ia adalah kekasihnya tanpa perlu repot-repot mengarang cerita si brengsek ini sakit parahlah inilah itulah. Pasangan sialan!'_ batin Sungmin jengkel.

_._

_._

_._

"Ya! Ireonna!"

"…"

"YA!"

"…"

"IREONNABWA!"

"…"

"SAEKKI-YA! IREONNABWA!"

Manik kelam yang tertutup selama berjam-jam itu secara mendadak terbuka lebar. Mungkin kaget dengan suara melengking namja di sampingnya. Namun begitu mendapati orang yang berteriak tadi adalah orang yang paling ingin ditemuinya saat ini, ia tersenyum senang.

"Apa lantai marmer kantormu sukses membuat kadar ketidak-warasanmu bertambah, huh?" tanya Sungmin sarkastis.

Kyuhyun makin tersenyum senang. Melihat Sungmin marah-marah seperti ini lebih baik daripada Sungmin beberapa hari lalu yang bersikap dingin padanya. Namun sayangnya, melihat Kyuhyun dengan pakaian rumah sakit dan tersenyum-senyum seperti itu malah menyulut emosi Sungmin.

"Kau cocok dengan pakaian itu!"

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut lalu memandangi pakaiannya dan Sungmin yang sedang duduk di sofa tak jauh dari ranjangnya secara bergantian. Apa pakaian pasien dengan corak beruang-beruang kecil berwarna biru ini memang benar-benar cocok untuknya?

"Jeongmal?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Ne" jawab Sungmin serius. "Kau terlihat seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa"

Dan ucapan Sungmin sangat sukses membuat Kyuhyun tertohok. Namja tampan itu dengan tergesa-gesa turun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri tas yang ia tahu isinya adalah baju miliknya. Membuka satu demi satu kancing baju pasiennya dengan tidak sabar dan mengabaikan tatapan risih dari Sungmin.

"YA! MICHEOSSEO!" pekik Sungmin histeris.

Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya. Ia menatap istrinya heran. "Wae?" tanyanya polos.

"Kau pikir badanmu itu bagus! Aku tidak suka melihatmu half-naked seperti itu! Kka!"

Namja tampan itu menyeringai. Ia membalikan badannya hingga dadanya berhadapan dengan Sungmin yang membuat namja manis itu makin membulatkan matanya. Namun sedetik kemudian, Sungmin malah memandang aneh pada sesuatu di dada Kyuhyun.

ASTAGA! LUKA OPERASINYA!

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menutupi luka jahitan itu dengan telapak tangannya. Namun terlambat―

"Di dadamu… Apa itu tato model baru?"

"Ng… Ya, tato. Tato model baru, anggap saja seperti itu" jawab Kyuhyun kikuk.

Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekat ke dada Kyuhyun. Menelitinya dengan seksama seraya mengusap guratan bekas jahitan yang ada di dada suaminya tanpa bermaksud apa-apa.

"Apa kau pernah kecelakaan?"

—Kyuhyun menggeleng

"Operasi?"

"…"

"Cho… Kau mengidap suatu penyakit ya?"

"…"

"Jadi, apa kata kekasihmu itu benar" lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyu terkesiap. "Mwo? Kekasih yang mana?"

"Wanita yang kemarin di kantormu. Itu kekasihmu, kan. Aku pikir―"

"ANI! DIA BUKAN KEKASIHKU!"

Dan kini gentian Sungmin yang terkesiap.

"Ah! Mianhae… maksudku dia bukan kekasihku. Sama sekali bukan! Dia itu sahabatku!" ralat Khyuhyun dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

Mendengar hal itu, Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. "Kau sakit apa?"

"Sesuatu yang tidak membahayakan dan menular. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mati karena penyakit itu" jawab Kyuhyun percaya diri.

"Hei, bodoh! Aku tanya kau sakit apa, bukan apakah penyakit itu bisa membuatmu mati atau tidak!"

"Ah, tidak penting… lupakan saja. Yang penting aku sudah sembuh total sekarang"

PLAK

"Aduh!" Namja yang tanpa sadar masih bertelanjang dada itu mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat geplakan sayang dari istrinya.

"AKU TANYA KAU SAKIT APA?!"

Sungguh, telinga Kyuhyun rasanya berdengung-dengung nyeri saat ini. "Pneumothorax" jawabnya singkat.

"Eih, apa itu?! Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan operasi ini?" cecar Sungmin

"Operasi ini adalah bukti bahwa aku sembuh total. Cukup interogasinya, Tuan Lee Sungmin!"

—Sungmin mendengus kesal.

"Sekarang aku yang tanya. Jadi apa kau sekarang sudah memaafkanku?"

Ah iya, dan Sungmin baru ingat tentang hal itu sekarang. Kenapa mereka malah terlihat akrab? Pikirannya kembali pada kata-kata ibunya. _'menjadi pendamping yang baik'_ kata-kata itu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya dan membuatnya cukup pusing.

"Molla…" jawab Sungmin sekenanya dan kembali duduk di sofa yang sempat ia duduki tadi. Mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang terus memandangnya dengan keadaan masih bertelanjang dada.

"Ck! Kalau begitu sore ini ayo kita jalan-jalan"

"Hng?"

Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Setelah membuka daun pintu, ia menoleh kebelakang, memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan agak merendahkan dan tersenyum sinis.

"Aku tidak mau pergi dengan namja tidak memakai baju!"

BLAM

Dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun di ruang rawat inap VVIP yang baru sadar bahwa sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ia tidak memakai apapun dalam ruangan bersuhu rendah itu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Menurut saya ini failed banget. BBF―bener bener failed―

kalo nggak suka atau merasa kurang dan bosan bilang aja

maap banget inimahhh

Thanks for the reviewers before before, saranghanda :*

**Keep Revies pleaseeee :3**

**October 29, 2013**


	8. Chapter 8

**Loving You**

Author :

Anisaaa

Rate :

T

Category :

Yaoi/BL, family, lil angst, drama, Childish!Grumpy!Min

Cast :

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Other cast

Summary:

Sungmin terjebak dalam pernikahan yang tidak diinginkan bersama seseorang bersama Cho Kyuhyun. Namja kaku yang menurutnya sangat-sangat pabbo. Sangat-sangat menyesal mengapa ia berakhir dengan suami bodoh seperti Kyuhyun yang bahkan tidak bisa mengelap kaca.

**.**

**.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

DISLIKE? GO AWAY!

ENJOY~

.

.

"Haish!"

Kyuhyun mendesis jengkel. Namja itu benar-benar menyesal membiarkan Sungmin melakukan semua hal seenaknya. Sebulan lebih hidup dengan Sungmin seharusnya ia bisa sedikit kebal dengan jurus puppy eyes andalan namja kelinci itu.

Sungmin, si namja kelinci, secara menganggetkan datang padanya lalu bersikap―sedikit―lebih baik padanya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Kyuhyun tidak kaget sekaligus senang di waktu yang bersamaan. Yang lebih mengaggetkannya lagi, sepulang Kyuhyun dari rumah sakit Sungmin, yang entah pada saat itu salah makan apa, tiba-tiba bilang bahwa ia akan memaafkan semua kesalahan Kyuhyun dan mulai mengaggap namja berkulit pucat itu sebagai temannya asal Kyuhyun memenuhi 3 syarat darinya : membiarkan Sungmin mencintai Siwon seumur hidupnya, membiayai semua yang berhubungan dengan kegiatan 'pemujaannya' pada StepUp seumur hidupnya, dan tidak melakukan segala bentuk kekerasan pada Sungmin.

Dan atas ketiga syarat tadi, disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang. Berada dalam lautan manusia yang berjubel, berdesak-desakan saling mendahului untuk masuk ke area fanmeeting StepUp. Kalau saja ini bukan bagian dari syarat yang Sungmin berikan, Kyuhyun tidak sudi berdesak-desakan seperti ini hanya demi bertemu 'monyet-monyet' itu.

Kyuhyun mengela napas panjang lagi sambil sesekali menekuk kaki-kakinya yang terasa kebas karena terlalu lama berdiri untuk mengantri. Namun sebaliknya, Sungmin yang telapak tangannya digamit erat oleh sang suami malah seperti punya banyak kekuatan. Namja itu sesekali berteriak-teriak menyebut biasnya atau ikut menyanyi dengan ratusan fans lainnya yang juga ingin masuk ke area fanmeeting. Entahlah… acara fanmeet kali ini terasa berbeda. Terasa lebih ramai, mungkin. Karena yang menemaninya bukan Ryeowook, melainkan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Senyum sedikit, Kyu! Sebentar lagi kita akan masuk. Aku tidak ingin ada wartawan yang tidak sengaja menyorotmu dan memberitakan bahwa kau dipaksa ikut acara ini untuk mendongkrak popilaritas StepUp!" pekik Sungmin setelah menyadari namja disampingnya yang sedari tadi memasang wajah kusut.

"Neee" Kyuhuyun hanya bisa meng'iya'kan pasrah.

Menatap jengah antrian yang sebenarnya masih sangat panjang. Mungkin sekitar 10 atau 15 menit lagi mereka baru bisa masuk. Mencoba bersabar demi hubungan mereka yang kini sudah mengalami kemajuan. Setidaknya dengan ini mereka bisa punya banyak waktu untuk bersama dan saling memahami. Kyuhyun mencoba berpikir positif dan mengambil hikmahnya.

.

.

"Aigoo, Siwonnie tampan sekali dan… dan Henry? Namja itu terlihat lebih cerah. Nanti aku akan tanya apa produk yang ia pakai, lalu sepulang dari sini kau akan membelikannya untukku. Iyakan, Kyuuu?"

Hhhhh~ Kyuhyun mengangguk pasrah

Mereka berdua sedang antre untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan. Sungmin antre di barisan Siwon dan Kyuhyun… di barisan Hyukjae yang sebenarnya ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau Hyukjae termasuk dalam member 'monyet-monyet' itu. Mungkin karena barisan Siwon-Hyukjae bersebelahan, makanya Kyuhyun memilih mengantri di sana.

"Min…"

"Hmmm"

"Jingkrak-jingkrak seperti itu, apa kau tidak takut kelelahan. Nanti malam kan kita akan nonton konser, kakiku saja sudah kebas"

Sungmin menoleh. Menatap Kyuhyun tajam dan merendahkan. "Ya! Kau ini namja atau apa. Lemah sekali! Kalau kau sudah lelah yasudah pulang saja sana. Aku juga tidak membutuhkanmu!" sungutnya.

Astagaa. Kyuhyun memang benar-benar sedang diuji kesabarannya. "Ani. Bukan begitu, maksudku―"

"Sudah! Pergi saja sana. Tidak usah pedulikan aku!"

"Min, aku―"

"Kau memang egois! Memintaku memaafkanmu, tapi syarat mudah seperti ini saja kau sudah mengeluh. Aku membenci―"

"Ya! Kalian berdua! Pertengkaran kalian membuat antriannya macet! Cepat maju!" marah seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Sungmin.

Namja manis itu terdiam, melangkah ke depan meskipun matanya masih menatap Kyuhyun penuh emosi. Setelahnya, tidak ada lagi teriakan riuh yang keluar dari bibirnya. Amarahnya pada Kyuhyun sukses membuat moodnya anjlok dan kalau saja ini bukan di tempat umum, Sungmin sudah menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun atau menjambak rambut ikal kecoklatannya.

"Sungmin-ah?"

Bahkan saking marahnya pada Kyuhyun, ia tidak sadar kalau tubuhnya sudah ada tepat di depan Siwon. Sungmin cepat-cepat merubah mimik mukanya, memasang wajah semanis dan seriang mungkin. Tanpa banyak bicara, namja manis itu menyerahkan CD asli StepUp versi termahal dan beberapa lembar foto dan poster StepUp yang baru dibeli oleh Kyuhyun seminggu yang lalu.

"Kau datang sendiri?" tanya Siwon sambil membubuhkan tanda tangannya.

"Ani, dengan Kyuhyun. Dia ada di barisan Hyukjae" jawabnya.

"Kyuhyun? Suamimu?" tanya Siwon memastikan.

Mata Sungmin membulat. Tahu dari mana orang ini tentang Kyuhyun.

"Hyukjae yang bilang. Kau tidak lupa kan kalau sahabatmu itu saudara kembarnya"

Sungmin membulatkan mulutnya. Aish, kalau sudah begini makin rumit sudah. Kemungkinannya untuk bersama Siwon makin tipis. Yang ia tahu, Siwon kan namja alim. Tidak mungkin kalau dia sampai mau merebut istri orang.

"Hey, Min. kau melamun?"

Sungmin menggeleng lemah, tangannya meraih benda-benda miliknya yang sudah diberi tanda tangan oleh Siwon. "Ah ya, bagaimana kalau kita double date?" ajak Siwon.

"Hng?" Sungmin berlagak bingung padahal hatinya sudah menjerit tidak suka. Double date artinya Siwon akan membawa saingan dunia-akhiratnya ke hadapannya secara langsung. Astaga, kalau Sungmin tidak memiliki pertahanan diri yang baik, bisa saja kekasih namja impiannya itu akan berakhir mengenaskan setelah ikut acara double date dengannya.

"Iya, double date. Kau dengan Kyuhyun dan aku dengan kekasihku. Otte?"

Sungmin diam, mencoba menimbang-nimbang mana yang harus ia pilih. "Eonje?"

"Mmm. Hari selasa minggu terakhir di bulan Maret, jam 7 malam di restoran Jepang di daerah Gangnam"

"Baiklah" jawab Sungmin pasrah. Tidak ada pilihan lain yang lebih bagus. "Dan terimakasih untuk tanda tangannya. Aku tidak sabar menonton konser kalian nanti malam" ia tersenyum meskipun sedikit terpaksa karena di kepalanya terus terbayang kekasihnya Siwon yang katanya pemain film itu. Setelah itu, berlalu dari hadapan namja yang paling dicintainya setelah ayahnya dan Sungjin.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama 1.5 jam dengan hadir di acara fanmeet, akhirnya namja manis itu keluar juga dari ruangan yang setelah bertemu Siwon malah terasa gerah dan panas. Kepalanya celingukan mencari sosok jangkung berkulit pucat yang tadi sempat bertengkar dengannya. _Apa Kyuhyun benar-benar pulang?_ Batin Sungmin sedih.

PUK

Tepukan di kepalanya membuatnya menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan sosok yang dicarinya sejak tadi tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Dan entah bagaimana, Sungmin langsung memeluknya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya yang mungil ke dada si pria tampan yang kini memasang wajah shock.

"Wae irae?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika merasa cengkraman tangan Sungmin di jaketnya mengerat. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan di dadanya.

"Kau lapar? Mau mencari makanan?" tawar si tampan.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. Memperlihatkan kedua mata rubahnya yang berkaca-kaca. "Es krim…" lirihnya,

"Ani" tolak Kyuhyun tegas. "Kau belum makan siang, Min"

"Kyuuu~"

Oh ayolah, mengapa sejak hubungan mereka membaik Sungmin jadi sering merengek seperti anak kecil padanya. "Sekali tidak, tetap tidak. Tidak ada es krim sebelum memakan makan siangmu yang tertunda, arrachi"

Pada akhirnya, Sungmin kalah dengan Kyuhyun yang berubah menjadi tegas seperti ini. Hanya bisa menurut dan berjalan mengekor di belakang namja yang sangat ingin ia pukul untuk melampiaskan emosinya karena bayangan kekasih Siwon.

.

.

.

**Two weeks later**

Sungmin menatap sendu langit kelabu dari jendela ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia baru saja pulang kerja, belum berganti pakaian apalagi mandi. Pikirannya bercabang kemana-mana. namja itu belum siap menerima kenyataan bahwa malam ini ia akan dipertemukan secara langsung dengan saingan dunia-akihiratnya. Ia harap malam ini hujan deras saja, agar ada alasan untuk membatalkan janjinya pada Siwon dua minggu lalu di acara fanmeeting StepUp.

Drrt…. Drrrt…..

Namja kelinci itu merogoh sakunya dan menemukan layar ponsel miliknya berkedip-kedip.

**Siwonnie :3**

**Jangan lupa nanti malam jam 7. Ingatkan Kyuhyun-mu juga Sungmin-ah**

**Arrachi?**

Tuh kan. Baru saja ia berniat membatalkan janjinya, Siwon malah mengiriminya pesan yang sepertinya namja itu sangat-sangat menunggu moment ini sejak lama. Ia malah terpikir untuk membawa pisau lipat. Ketika Siwon pergi ke toilet, Sungmin akan menusukkan pisau itu ke dada kekasihnya dengan Kyuhyun yang membantunya membekap mulut dan hidung orang itu. Lalu ketika Siwon kembali, Sungmin akan memasang muka sedih dan mengatakan bahwa yang membunuh kekasihnya adalah Kyuhyun. Hahaha ide bagus, Sungminnie.

"Cepat mandi, Min. bukannya malah senyum-senyum di depan jendela seperti itu. Ini sudah sore, bukankah jam 7 kita ada acara?" sebuah suara dari arah belakang yang sudah pasti milik Kyuhyun membuatnya tersentak kaget.

Astaga. Baru saja ia memikirkan hal-hal kejam tentang Kyuhyun yang akan ia jadikan kambing hitam atas kejahatannya dan kini orangnya sudah berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Memasang pose seperti seorang ayah yang sedang memarahi anaknya yang belum mandi.

"Kyuhyun-ah… kenapa sekarang kau cerewet sekali. Mau kupukul?!" tantang Sungmin.

"Ck" namja tampan dengan rambut yang masih basah karena habis mandi itu berdecak kesal. Dan menatap meremehkan pada namja yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Mau kupukul?!" Sungmin menatapnya nyalang dan meninggikan suaranya.

Kyuhyun memasang wajah tidak peduli. "Kau berani?" tanyanya dengan nada datar dan wajah yang dibuat seseram mungkin.

Sungmin menciut. Namja didepannya ini sangat menyeramkan bila sudah bertingkah sebagai suami dengan benar. "Apa? Mau memukulku?" si namja manis mencoba membalikkan pertanyaannya untuk menutupi rasa takutnya. "Bunuh. Bunuh saja aku. Ayo bunuh! Bunuh!" ucapnya seraya menyeruduk-nyerudukkan kepalanya ke dada Kyuhyun.

Dan akhirnya sore itu berakhir dengan jam mandi Sungmin yang tertunda karena acara seruduk-seruduk dari Sungmin yang sedang menutupi rasa takutnya pada sosok Kyuhyun yang tegas.

.

.

Sejak datang di tempat ini, Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang. Namja manis itu gelisah. Berharap-harap cemas dengan kenyataan yang akan ia hadapi kurang dari 10 menit lagi. Siwon dan kekasihnya belum datang karena mereka terjebak macet, itu yang Sungmin baca dari pesan yang dikirimkan Siwon untukknya. Hatinya makin gelisah. Di satu sisi ia penasaran setengah mati tapi di sisi lain ia takut menelan kenyataan pahit.

Sementara itu di sampingnya, Kyuhyun hanya menatap bingung istrinya yang sedang duduk dengan gelisah di tempatnya dan jangan lupakan tetesan keringat di keningnya. Padahal menurut Kyuhyun, suhu di ruangan ini sudah cukup rendah.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menoleh dan menggenggam tangan kiri Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya dan Kyuhyun langsung tersentak kaget menyadari dinginnya tangan milik istrinya.

"Apa kau sakit? Lebih baik kita pulang saja, ayo!" Kyuhyun sudah semangat menarik tangan istrinya untuk pergi dari ruangannya yang diperuntukkan untuk pertemuan 4 orang itu. Namun Sungmin menggeleng pelan dengan wajah yang menyedihkan.

"Gwaenchana. Aku belum mau pulang, aku masih penasaran"

"Penasaran dengan ap―"

"Annyeong haseyo" sebuah suara mengintrupsi, sepasang suami istri itu menoleh ke arah pintu. Dan di sana si tampan Choi Siwon sedang tersenyum ramah yang menampakkan dimple smile-nya dan dengan tangan yang sepertinya sedang menggandeng seseorang. Namun, seseorang itu tertutup pintu geser ruangan yang hanya dibuka sedikit oleh Siwon.

"Ah, annyeong haseyo. Silakan masuk, Siwon-ssi" sambut Kyuhyun ramah. Bagaimanapun ia tidak boleh mencoreng nama baiknya dengan melakukan tindakan yang tidak sopan pada artis seperti Siwon yang merupakan rival terberatnya.

Sepasang kekasih itu akhirnya dan Kyuhyun tercengang melihat seseorang yang tangannya digandeng oleh Siwon. Mulut serta matanya membulat, dan itu mengundang tatapan bingung dari pasangan kekasih yang baru datang itu.

"Kanapa, Min?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Dia... Kekasihmu?"

"Ya, dia orangnya. namanya―"

"Aku pikir orang yang kau sebutkan di prees-con waktu itu adalah yeoja…" lirih Sungmin.

Siwon tersenyum, seseorang di sampingnya juga ikut tersenyum. "Kim Kibum imnida" akhirnya namja di samping Siwon itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"K-kibum?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Ne" jawab Siwon sumringah sementara namja yang disampingnya menyeringai menatap Kyuhyun.

Kim Kibum. Rival abadi Kyuhyun semasa SMA. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengalahkan Kyuhyun di bidang akademik dan game. Dan termasuk orang yang paling Kyuhyun hindari. Namun takdir kini mempertemukan dua manusia itu kembali.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, kini Sungmin malah memasang wajah yang berbinar-binar. Tatapannya terkunci pada sosok yang tadi baru saja menyebutkan namanya. Kulit seputih salju, pipi chubby yang lucu dan minta dicubit. Serta penampilan casual yang membuat namja bernama Kim Kibum itu makin terkesan menarik. Bukankah Kibum ini pemain film, kenapa Sungmin tidak mengenalnya? Mungkin itu karena Sungmin selama ini hanya fokus pada StepUp.

"Kibum-ssi, berapa umurmu?" tanya Sungmin ramah.

"Aku 2 tahun lebih muda dari Siwon Hyung" jawabnya lembut.

Sungmin kegirangan. "Jeongmal, berarti aku boleh memanggilmu Kibummie"

Mendengar Sungmin yang sepertinya menyukai kehadirannya, Kibum tersenyum dengan mata yang menyipit lucu. "Ne"jawabnya.

Tanpa mempedulikan imagenya, namja kelinci itu pindah tempat duduk ke samping Kibum. Mengamati tubuhnya intens dengan tatapan mata yang berbinar-binar. Bahkan sesekali mencubit pipi tembam namja di sampingnya dan tertawa bersama.

"Lee Sungmin!" suara datar Kyuhyun mehentikan acara 'Tali Kasih' antara Kibum dan Sungmin. Ia menatap tidak suka ke arah Sungmin yang sepertinya akrab sekali dengan Kibum. "Ayo pulang" desisnya tajam.

Sungmin langsung memasang wajah tidak suka. "SHIREO!" protesnya seraya memeluk tubuh Kibum, tidak ingin dipisahkan dari si Putri Salju. "Pulang sana sendiri!"

"Pulang sekarang atau kupaksa"

"SHIREO!" balas Sungmin sengit. Ia sangat-sangat tidak rela dipisahkan dengan Kibum, mereka baru saja beberapa menit bertemu dan mengobrol.

"Sungminnie Hyung sebaiknya kau turuti si pemarah ini. Kalau aku punya jadwal kosong, aku janji kita akan bertemu lagi" bujuk Kibum dengan mata yang menatap remeh pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun makin tersulut emosinya. Apa tadi, Sungminnie? Istrinya dipanggil semanis itu oleh rival abadi SMAnya yang bahkan belum satu jam mengenal dengan istrinya.

Sebelum Kyuhyun makin melebarkan matanya ke arah Kibum, Sungmin menggerung lucu. Mengucap pamit pada Siwon dan Kibum sekaligus memasang wajah bersalah karena acara makan malam mereka berakhir seperti ini.

Sungmin berjalan di depan Kyuhyun. Sebelum menggeser pintu untuk menutupnya, Kyuhyun memandang sinis pada dua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum. Cocok sekali, keduanya merupakan saingannya.

Dan tragisnya… kini saingannya untuk mendapatkan hati Sungmin bertambah dengan kehadiran Kibum.

Poor Kyuhyun

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Sebenernya udah mulai bingung mau ngelanjutinnya kayak gimana.

Sempet kehilangan ide sampe jadinya totally failed kayak chapter kemaren T.T

Bantu saya buat semangat nerusin FF ini sampe END donggg

Banyak ide berseliweran tapi bukan untuk FF ini.

Haduhhh, masih kepikiran utang sekuel nih ToT

Akhir kata, makasih banget buat yang review di chap sebelum-sebelumnya

Tanpa review dari kalian, nggak bakalan nih FF sampe sini. Thanks banget yaa :***

Keep RnR pleaseeee

**November 3, 2013**


End file.
